Chaos
by Ilisia Brongar
Summary: Os preguntaréis cómo he podido terminar aquí, sentado en una cafetería muggle frente a Hermione Granger. Bueno, pues bienvenidos a mi caótica y jodidamente irónica vida de mierda. Porque enamorarte de tu archienemiga no es fácil, pero si vengo a contaros esto no es para hablaros de mí, sino de ella y de las decisiones que llevan a una persona a dejar de ser la misma.
1. Rush

**N/A** : Como ya sabéis, tengo pendiente acabar muchos fics, principalmente CYNQN, y tranquilos, lo haré. Estoy en ello. Pero este surgió en un momento de fragilidad e inspiración y sentía la necesidad de compartirlo con vosotros. Es muy diferente a lo que suelo escribir y quizá no os guste demasiado (Iris, forgive me). Aun así, espero que lo disfrutéis y que no me matéis mucho.

 **Disclaimer** : No soy fan de estas cosas, pero allá voy: Todo es mío menos lo que no lo es, que es de JK.

* * *

 _Después de años en silencio es más fácil apreciar la música. Ahora sé que hay canciones que susurran verdades, canciones que alegran el alma, canciones que empañan las alegrías. Y canciones superfluas. Que ni nos tocan._

 _También hay canciones que parecen acoplarse a cada recodo de nuestra personalidad. Que acunan nuestros pensamientos y colorean de calidez los sentimientos grises._

 _Precisamente por eso ella frecuentaba esta cafetería, uno de esos lugares en los que ser no está reñido con dejarse llevar; un lugar que casi le rezuma por los poros. La música aquí está por todas partes: en las lámparas anaranjadas, en las luces del mostrador, en la sonrisa estúpida y condescendiente del camarero. Sí, abstraerse aquí es sencillo. Y ella necesitaba precisamente eso: escapar. De la rutina, de la mediocridad. De los horizontes que ya no esconden sorpresas ni cordilleras, sino planicie basta y sórdida; aburrida, desesperanzada. Aquí la música es intimidad en público, es el ruido silencioso perfecto para pensar._

 _Así es como la vi la primera vez después de ocho años. Sumida en un silencio sordo, rasgueando con una pluma en una libreta, ajena a su alrededor, con el pelo anodino recogido sin gracia y el cuello de una camisa blanca, deslucida por los lavados, rozando su mentón. Ahora, casi un año después, está distinta. El pelo aún sigue siendo imposible, pero ahora lo lleva suelto, enmarcando su cara estrecha que, a pesar de las ojeras y las dudas, ya no parece un puto lienzo pálido y resignado. No, ahora está alerta, con la espalda estirada y los ojos marrones como un pozo de secretos fijos en mí. Y si ese cambio, si el dejar de usar camisas grises y sin gracia y empezar a levantar la mirada como si la vida fuese algo más, es por mi culpa, estoy dispuesto a entrar a Azkaban de nuevo. Porque está preciosa, aunque en su maldita estupidez no lo sepa._

 _Os preguntaréis cómo he podido terminar aquí, sentado en una cafetería muggle frente a Hermione Granger. Bueno, pues bienvenidos a mi caótica y jodidamente irónica vida de mierda. Porque enamorarse de quien siempre ha sido tu archienemiga no es fácil, pero, seamos sinceros, si vengo a contaros esto no es para hablaros de mí, sino de ella y de las decisiones que llevan a una persona a dejar de ser ella misma._

 _Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y os voy a hablar de un instante. Un momento de esos en los que la vida te da a elegir entre sobrevivir o vivir. Errores del ahora que nos cuestionan. Porque los finales felices nunca son finales y, después de estos, hasta los buenos deben escoger entre seguir siéndolo o no._

 _Así que lo mejor será que empecemos por el principio._

* * *

 **Rush**

 _"Vos no elegís la lluvia que te va a calar hasta los huesos"_

Rayuela, Julio Cortázar

* * *

Salir de Azkaban no fue el alivio que supuso que sería. Fue como sacarle de una piscina llena de escregutos de cola explosiva y soltarle en un océano repleto de acromántulas. La cárcel mágica ya no era el santuario de esquizofrénicos que fue un día con la presencia de los dementores, pero la soledad y el pasar del tiempo sin nada más que un pequeño ventanuco en la pared eran suficientes para que más de uno perdiese el juicio. No él, que mantenía la cordura a base de contar los minutos de cada hora que le faltaban para ser libre de nuevo. Realmente ocho años encerrado no son tan terminales para alguien de 18. Aun le quedaba mucha vida por vivir y estaba decidido a aprovecharla, a no tomar decisiones erróneas.

O eso creía.

Pero volver a ver la inmensidad de una calle abierta, repleta de gente, no fue como creyó que iba a ser. Había cambiado. Su talante petulante y superior se había convertido al ostracismo y a la pulcritud del silencio. Parco en palabras y de mirada intensa. Sus ojos, según Blaise, eran los de un "jodido psicópata", mientras que su voz se parecía al crujido hueco de una hoja en otoño.

Y eso no era lo único que había cambiado en él. Cada vez que salía fuera de la habitación que ocupaba en casa de Theo algo en su interior se retorcía. Se quedaba sin respiración y tenía que encontrar un sitio cerrado, un lugar donde sólo estuviese él consigo mismo. Tantos años sin nada más que su cabeza como compañía habían terminado por hacerle comprender que al final siempre estás sólo y que estar solo es el único modo de no sufrir. Aunque eso signifique que tampoco vives.

Y precisamente fue esto lo que trazó una línea roja entre los dos.

La primera vez que se vieron fue una semana después de su libertad. Iba huyendo del bullicio de una de las principales arterias de Londres cuando comenzó a sentir la pulsación nerviosa en su pecho. Comenzó a notar que los ruidos se alejaban y la visión se reducía en los bordes oscurecidos de sus ojos. Las manos se le agarrotaron y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de escapar. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, intentando adelantarse al movimiento frenético del tráfico, que le impedía cruzar para entrar en la pequeña cafetería de la esquina. Y justo cuando miró al frente, de pasada, la vio. Estaba sentada en una mesa que quedaba ladeada y apartada del resto, pegada al ventanal semi coloreado con pintura verde y anaranjada que dibujaba el logotipo de la empresa. Escribía frenéticamente en los márgenes de un libro y, justo por eso, era inconfundible.

El semáforo de la esquina dio paso a los peatones y él comenzó a andar, esta vez con paso más cauto, casi olvidándose de la pulsación alocada de su corriente sanguínea y de la tensión de los músculos de su mandíbula, cerrada con fuerza. Se paró al otro lado del escaparate esquinado, desde donde la veía a través de las mesas. Había dejado de escribir para dar un sorbo a su taza y luego, olvidando el libro y el café, comenzó a juguetear con el anillo que llevaba puesto en el anular izquierdo.

Posiblemente estuvo allí 10 o 15 minutos, observando cómo daba vueltas al anillo con la mirada perdida en la calle central. Mil recuerdos volaron por su mente. Insultos, carcajadas estúpidas, un puñetazo, gritos de dolor, sus gritos, ella levantada en medio del Wizengamot, defendiéndole a pesar de todo.

Un empujón seguido de un " _Lo siento, tío_ " le hizo volver a la realidad. Quizá demasiado rápido y demasiado real. El ruido de la calle se coló en su cabeza con fuerza, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. La sangre circulaba por sus oídos con velocidad y su respiración se aceleró hasta casi convertirse en un jadeo. Con la vista empequeñecida, torció la esquina y empujó la puerta de cristal, escuchando de lejos el sonido de las campanillas y el grito del camarero.

Corrió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en el lavabo para coger aire. Se miró al espejo, intentando reconocerse en la persona del reflejo, que le miraba con dureza y confusión, preguntándole si ella le habría visto.

Entonces un par de golpes le sacaron de la burbuja de soledad que tanto necesitaba.

Y luego una voz.

—¿Malfoy?

Un escalofrío de reconocimiento trepó por su columna. Intentó coger aire, sin dejar de observar el gris claro de sus ojos. En otro momento había transmitido limpieza y superioridad, pero ahora se encontraba rodeado de pequeñas venas rojizas que lo ensuciaban todo. Abrió el grifo y, acunando el agua sobre sus palmas, se mojó la cara y el pelo, suspirando y apoyándose en el lavabo.

Dos nuevos golpes le hicieron gruñir. Lentamente, con un gesto de resignación se giró para abrir la puerta. Su mano aun temblaba bochornosamente, por lo que apretó el puño unas cuantas veces, mascullando por lo bajo un par de improperios, y finalmente salió con el ceño fruncido para encontrarla justo frente a él.

Era mucho más pequeña de lo que recordaba y estaba consumida bajo un flequillo que la obligaba a mantener la cabeza en alto, no sólo para poder mirarle a la cara, sino también para evitar esconderse tras el mismo.

Draco la observó en silencio, sin saber muy bien si debería permitirse tener algún tipo de conversación con la que había sido el centro de su rabia en Hogwarts, una de las culpables de que su familia se desintegrase y la responsable de que su pena en Azkaban se viese drásticamente reducida. Hermione Granger cogió aire, sorprendida de no haberse equivocado, y luego dio un paso atrás.

—Hola —masculló, perdiendo toda la seguridad que la había impulsado a levantarse y llamar a la puerta. Draco enarcó una ceja y se mantuvo en silencio—¿Te… encuentras bien? Pareces…

Titubeó, observando el gris hechizante de sus ojos, fijos en ella. Estaba allí, de pie, sujetando la puerta con una mano, dejando su pecho al descubierto, en una posición casi intimidatoria, a la defensiva. Vestía de negro, aunque eso no la sorprendió; sin embargo, su pelo… Ya sabía qué se encontraría. No era la primera vez ni sería la última que veía a un preso recién puesto en libertad. Les habían empezado a rapar después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, que había marcado un antes y un después en la higiene carcelaria. Sin dementores, un equipo de limpieza y carceleros mantenía la prisión en buen estado y parte de esa higiene estaba en mantener el pelo de los presidiarios al mínimo. De ese modo se evitaban infecciones y plagas de piojos.

Cualquiera podría decir que Draco Malfoy, caracterizado por su impoluto pelo rubio platino, quedaría totalmente desubicado sin el mismo. Pero, al contrario, Hermione casi le encontró más real que nunca, más macizo. Los centímetros que había ganado en altura y las fibras nerviosas de su cuerpo se encontraban en la dureza de su mandíbula, tensa, y en la intensidad de sus ojos. El pelo corto, blanquecino, casi le hacía parecer intocable. Infranqueable.

Hermione se apartó el flequillo de la cara, pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos, gesto que los ojos del rubio no pasaron por alto.

No parecía sorprendido. O al menos, ella no notaba en él ningún gesto que dejase entrever que encontrarse allí a la _sangre sucia_ amiga de Harry Potter le había afectado de algún modo. Sin embargo, sí pudo notar algo: cómo sus ojos se levantaban para mirar la cafetería abarrotada de gente y cómo su mandíbula se tensaba un segundo.

—Es normal —comentó, tragando saliva. Draco volvió a mirarla, directamente a los ojos, entrecerrándolos con curiosa molestia—. La ansiedad —aclaró—. Es normal —Pero él siguió mirándola, con el brazo estirado hacia la puerta—. Cuando la gente lleva tanto tiempo encerrada suele sentir cierta ansiedad en lugares abiertos o abarrotados —Tragó saliva, empezando a sentirse ligeramente incómoda ante su mirada penetrante y su silencio—. Ya sabes —continuó, intentando desesperadamente aliviar la tensión del ambiente—, víctimas de secuestros, hospitalizaciones largas… —Con un gruñido que parecía querer significar que había entendido a qué se refería, Draco se apartó a un lado, dejando que un hombre pasase al interior del servicio. Finalmente bajó la mano, lo que hizo que los músculos de su hombro se relajasen. Luego volvió a mirarla y Hermione pudo comprobar que la tensión seguía perfilándose a la perfección en sus ojos —. Bueno, supongo que te estoy entreteniendo.

Volviendo a enarcar una ceja como única respuesta, Hermione se dio por aludida y miró al suelo, permitiendo que pasase por su lado directo hacia la salida. Cuando el rubio, con grandes y firmes zancadas, se había alejado unos dos metros de ella, Hermione elevó la voz.

—¡Hasta el martes! —Draco frenó de golpe y se giró para mirarla, por primera vez con confusión—. Soy tu agente de rehabilitación —comentó sonriendo con timidez, logrando que el maldito flequillo le tapase la mitad de los ojos—. Yo me encargaré de tu caso.

Hermione se frotó las piernas con nerviosismo ante su mirada estática, fija en ella, y cogió aire. Llevaba algunas semanas estudiando su caso. Impecable comportamiento durante su condena, colaboración en las tareas comunitarias, escasas pero buenas relaciones con reclusos comunes…Nada que destacar. Draco Malfoy había sido un preso ejemplar. Pero ahora que le tenía delante Hermione se preguntó cuán rota podía estar una persona para cambiar de ese modo.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, le vio asentir mínimamente y girarse de nuevo, empujando la puerta y desapareciendo de su vista por la esquina de la cafetería.

Y entonces volvió a respirar.


	2. Omen

_No recuerdo la primera vez que sentí compasión por alguien. Y no me refiero a simple pena. Me refiero a ese sentimiento que verdaderamente te conmueve por dentro, que despierta ramilletes de sensibilidad desde la base de la nuca hasta la punta de los dedos y que tiene una poderosa voluntad que nos impulsa a actuar, a hacer algo, a liberar a quien tenemos delante de su dolor. A decir verdad, creo que nunca había tenido ese sentimiento, ni si quiera después de haber visto tantas atrocidades en el periodo en que mi casa se convirtió en el cuartel general del puñetero mal. Supongo que, en situaciones en las que tu propia vida peligra, terminas sintiendo sólo aquello que te impulsa a la supervivencia, como egoísmo, indiferencia o miedo._

 _No me preguntéis por qué ella, tras 26 años de absoluto desinterés hacia el sufrimiento ajeno, me hizo sentirme compasivo hacia algo que ni si quiera era perceptible a simple vista. Quizá fue su jodida lengua, que titubeaba como jamás había ocurrido antes; o sus ojos, incapaces de centrar la mirada más de un segundo en los de otra persona. Quizá fue esa insoportable risa nerviosa, que cacareaba cada vez que algo escapaba a su control; o las continuas vueltas que daba a ese anillo suyo, como si le quedase grande, o pesado, o como si no tuviese que estar ahí._

 _En ese momento, tras ocho años encerrado entre muros grises; ocho años en los que la capacidad de pensar y razonar sobre cualquier cosa imaginable había sido lo único que me diferenciaba de un maloliente cerdo encerrado en su pocilga, me di cuenta de que conocía a esa chica. La conocía desde el odio y la repugnancia que me inspiraba y era capaz de leerla en toda su plenitud. De anticiparme a sus acciones o pensamientos. O al menos, conocía a la chica que había sido 8 años antes, como un dibujo sobre el que hubiesen pintado después. Por eso era capaz de detectar cada uno de los cambios que se habían producido en ella y que resonaban en su esencia como cucharillas cayendo al suelo. Detectaba cada anormalidad que renegaba de su seguridad, cada gesto que evidenciaba su represión, lo veía con la claridad con la que se ve una mancha roja en un fondo blanco. Y de pronto, como si una tripa inexistente durante toda mi vida hubiese decidido romperse, me inundó una sensación de impotencia y de necesidad: la necesidad de devolverla a su estado original para poder seguir odiándola a gusto._

 _Pero mi intención no es venir aquí a contaros los entresijos de mi jodidamente enfermo cerebro. Ni si quiera sé si lo que acabo de decir tiene puñetero sentido. He venido a enseñaros un instante que, desde el sin sentido de su apariencia, muestra cómo es posible que haya personas que, sin necesidad de muros, se encuentren encerradas en cárceles más pequeñas que cualquier celda._

 _Y si os cuento todo esto supongo que es porque, cuando uno toca una gota de pintura, no sólo se mancha la mano, sino que la gota deja de serlo. Quiero que os deis cuenta de, hasta qué punto, la jodida sabelotodo me cambió desde la base._

 _Porque yo, después de ella, dejé de ser yo._

* * *

 **Omen**

 _"En un platillo de la balanza coloco mis odios; en el otro, mis amores. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que si las cicatrices enseñan; las caricias también."_

Mario Benedetti

* * *

Cogió aire y recolocó los pergaminos y carpetas que tenía sobre la mesa, intentando que la sequedad de su boca se volviese menos. Cuando carraspeó por tercera vez decidió que era momento de levantar la cabeza y enfrentarse a sus ojos, taimados y pasivos, pero fijos en ella como la última vez.

—Bueno, Malfoy —comenzó—, como ya sabes vamos a vernos una vez a la semana durante seis meses. El Ministerio de Magia quiere asegurarse de que tu integración en el mundo mágico sea satisfactoria. Así que yo te veré para… —carraspeó de nuevo, enlazando sus manos sobre la mesa—, comprobar que todo va bien y que podemos devolverte tu varita.

Draco entrecerró los ojos como única respuesta a sus palabras, lo que hizo que su boca se secase aún más. Había estado los últimos tres días leyendo sobre él, sobre sus padres, aun encarcelados, sobre las visitas que había recibido—casi ninguna— y sobre su comportamiento general dentro de la prisión. Y nada, para su total decepción, le hacía pensar que Draco Malfoy hubiese sido un preso fuera de lo común, un preso al que algo le hubiese podido afectar tanto como para que se produjese un cambio tan radical en él.

Desde que un mes atrás se discutió la asignación del caso Hermione se sintió atraída por este. Se repetía una y otra vez, y así le hizo creer a su jefe, que aquello no era nada personal, que tan sólo se trataba de un caso complicado y jugoso para su carrera, pero la realidad era que una parte de ella sentía una curiosidad casi morbosa al pensar en volver a encontrarse con su antiguo enemigo. Durante todo ese tiempo se había preparado para un Draco Malfoy altivo, malhumorado, engreído y petulante. O quizá, como había visto en muchos otros presos, alguien reconvertido a una persona tímida, perdida en un mundo del que llevaba mucho tiempo alejado, decaído, sin ganas de vivir una vida que no tenía razón de ser. Sin embargo, la persona que tenía sentada frente a ella era casi como el lago Negro: calmado y pacífico por fuera, pero oscuro y peligroso por dentro, tan diferente al ruidoso y sibilino Draco Malfoy que ella recordaba que podría haber jurado que no era él. Y la realidad era que, por primera vez en cinco años, no sabía cómo manejar uno de sus casos. Y eso lo evidenciaban sus uñas, mordisqueadas, y sus labios, despellejados por los nervios.

—Bien, para empezar… tenemos registrado como domicilio eventual la residencia de Theodore Nott, en la calle Greenwood, ¿es así? —Levantó la cabeza un segundo y al comprobar que su gesto no había cambiado ni una milésima se apresuró a continuar—. Sí, creo que sí. Nott fue a visitarte un par de veces después de terminar su condena, ¿no es cierto? Al igual que Blaise Zabini que… fue con Pansy Parkinson a visitarte todas las Navidades. Creo que se casaron…—masculló frunciendo el ceño mientras revisaba los papeles, comenzando a alterarse al ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo se levantaba de la silla y caminaba con parsimonia, situándose frente a una de sus estanterías repletas de informes—. Bueno, eso está bien ¿no? —comentó con una sonrisa hueca, levantando la cabeza de nuevo y sintiendo que le temblaba el pómulo con histerismo.

Notaba que estaba empezando a perder el hilo de la conversación y que a cada instante él se alejaba más y más de ella, construyendo un muro infranqueable de desprecio e indiferencia. Draco Malfoy era casi como una pared blanca. Imposible de leer, de derribar o de rodear. Y algo en su interior le decía que necesitaba pasar al otro lado, ver qué escondía tan celosamente, comprenderle. Sí, algo le decía que sólo así podría dormir por las noches.

Cogió aire y cerró la carpeta, decidida a romperle de una vez por todas.

—¿Tú cómo estás?

Una pregunta tan directa no podía ser pasada por alto. No podía limitarse a enarcar una ceja o a asentir. Tenía que hablar, responder de forma elaborada, dejar que al menos escuchase su voz de una vez por todas.

Y lo consiguió. Pero no cómo ella esperaba.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Granger? —Los bordes metalizados y fragmentados de su voz le provocaron un escalofrío, que se extendió desde su cuello hacia la espalda. Era la misma voz afilada, pero ahora estaba rota. Quebrada por dentro—. ¿O prefieres que te llame por tu nuevo apellido? —silabeó, señalando con una mirada el anillo fino y sencillo de su dedo anular.

Y finalmente Hermione reconoció algo en él. Aquella sonrisa, ladeada y retorcida, que ahora marcaba con fruición los ángulos de su rostro.

—Sigo siendo Granger —contestó, tapándose la mano izquierda con disimulo—. No cambié mi apellido.

Draco la observó en silencio de nuevo durante un par de segundos, como sopesando y calibrando la significancia de ese hecho. Pero finalmente bufó, sin abandonar esa sonrisa que durante aquellos ocho años había dejado de ser petulante para ser insidiosa. Demasiado.

—Eso no evitará que a partir de ahora te llame _comadreja_ —masculló, volviendo a dejar vagar sus ojos por las estanterías de expedientes.

Hermione se apartó el flequillo de la cara.

—Bien, está claro que tú sabes más de mi vida que yo de la tuya —dijo con cierta molestia en la voz—. Pero así no es cómo vas a conseguir que te devuelvan la varita. Estaría bien que comenzases a contarme cómo estás, qué planes de futuro tienes, si has pensado trabajar y en qué, dónde vivirás de forma definitiva…

Draco la observó en silencio, borrando poco a poco su sonrisa.

—Ya he terminado mi condena. No creo que eso sea de la incumbencia del Ministerio —respondió con rudeza.

—En realidad sí lo es—respondió apoyando ambos codos sobre el escritorio y jugando con una pluma que acariciaba con sus manos descuidadas, aliviada de ver que la conversación comenzaba a fluir del modo esperado en estos casos—. Necesitamos saber si tienes estabilidad. El Ministerio no puede arriesgarse a darte la libertad absoluta si no tiene alguna certeza de tu rehabilitación.

—¿Rehabilitación? —susurró con incredulidad, aumentando la tensión del ambiente— He estado ocho años encerrado, sin prácticamente ningún contacto humano de calidad, sin oportunidad de formación ni desarrollo ¿y ahora resulta que os interesa mi "rehabilitación"? Lo único que al Ministerio le interesa es que no dé problemas —gruñó, provocando un sonido estruendoso al arrastrar la butaca contra el suelo de madera, volviendo a sentarse frente a ella—. Podéis estar tranquilos por eso. Y si no, encerradme de por vida y no tendréis que volver a preocuparos por mí.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, observando su aparente tranquilidad. Su declaración de principios, casi un monólogo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de palabras que había dicho anteriormente, había sido rabioso. Agresivo. Sin embargo, su voz se había mantenido en un tono susurrante, monocorde. Ciertas inflexiones casi rozaban un ronroneo ronco, aportándole gravedad, mientras remarcaba algunas sílabas para dar énfasis. Si no fuese por sus gestos orgullosos y el rugido de la silla, casi se podría decir que estaba siendo amable.

Cogió aire y decidió que entrar a debatir con él aquello no era inteligente. Ni si quiera era necesario. Si algo había aprendido Hermione Granger durante aquellos años era que resulta absurdo gastar tiempo explicando y tratando de hacer que la gente entienda lo que, sin remedio, es como es.

—¿Cómo llevas los ataques de ansiedad? —inquirió, torciendo la cabeza para mirarle.

Draco volvió a observarla en silencio, pero esta vez una chispa de sorpresa y decepción brilló en su mirada.

—Si me dejan tranquilo, bien.

Hermione pasó por alto su respuesta sarcástica y continuó.

—He pensado que podría ser bueno que te viese un medimago. Quizá pueda darte alguna poción o píldora que te ayude en esas situaciones de estrés.

—No es necesario.

Entrecerrando los ojos y dejando de mover la pluma de forma distraída entre sus dedos, Hermione le miró por primera vez de frente. Levantó la barbilla, atreviéndose a otearle bajo su flequillo, decidiendo que era el momento de dar un golpe de acción.

—Sé que no te gusto. No estás cómodo conmigo y está bien. No tienes que estarlo. Porque la vida no es justa. No puedes decidir que las cosas sean como tú quieras o que delante de ti esté quien a ti te apetezca en el momento que tú decidas—comentó con tranquilidad—. Vas a tener que dejarte ayudar, Malfoy. Te guste o no.

Los ojos grises e inocuos a simple vista le mantuvieron la mirada fijamente. Hermione quiso sostenérsela, como un pulso invisible, pero algo le decía que en realidad estaba buscando algo más, algo dentro de ella que no alcanzaba a encontrar.

Finalmente se recostó hacia delante, frunciendo el ceño, sin dejar de mirarla. Hermione se sobresaltó, echándose a su vez hacia atrás, dejando de apoyarse sobre el escritorio.

—Está bien, _comadreja_ —susurró—. Pero a cambio tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

—Yo no tengo que hacer nada por ti—respondió de inmediato—. Esto no es un favor que me haces, esto es algo que necesitas hacer tú para recuperar tu varita y tener la libertad absoluta. Eres tú el que tiene algo que perder si no pasa el tribunal.

Draco bufó, apoyándose con dejadez sobre el respaldo y generando que, automáticamente, una ola de relajación sacudiese a la chica.

—¿Eso crees? —inquirió divertido. Entonces giró la cabeza y observó las estanterías—. Supongo que todos esos son casos rehabilitados bajo tu seguimiento—comentó, señalando con la cabeza las tres primeras baldas de las estanterías que había estado mirando anteriormente. Carpetas verdes, unas más abultadas que otras, reposaban con parsimonia en la madera rallada por el uso. Luego bajó la mirada y se fijó en la última balda, la más pegada al suelo. 5 carpetas rojas, que no alcanzaban a rellenar ni la mitad del estante, destacaban sobre la tranquilidad de las verdes—. Dime, Granger, ¿te sientes orgullosa por haber _ayudado_ a todas esas personas? —silabeó con sarcasmo—. Son nombres importantes. Muchos de ellos seguro que salieron en las portadas de El Profeta —Volvió a mirarla, con una sonrisa afilada colgando de sus dientes—. ¿No te gustaría que el caso más mediático del último medio siglo estuviese ahí? —inquirió señalando la balda superior.

Hermione chirrió los dientes y Draco amplió su sonrisa, satisfecho. Al menos algo no había cambiado.

—Dime qué quieres que haga por ti y yo decidiré si hacerlo o no—contestó, cruzándose de brazos, generando que el pañuelo grisáceo y anodino que llevaba tapase parte de su barbilla.

Draco la miró, con un deje de malicia en su barbilla afilada.

—Quiero saber dónde coño está Hermione Granger.


	3. Voices

_En ocasiones usamos frases hechas intuyendo que entendemos su significado cuando en realidad sólo somos capaces de ver la superficie. Es lo que pasa cuando la gente va y suelta esa mierda de que, cuando alguien está encerrado mucho tiempo, sin posibilidad de ver la luz del sol, pierde el sentido de la orientación. Pero, en medio de toda la basura que escupen, no alcanzan a entender realmente la realidad de estar encerrado._

 _Mi celda era un espacio reducido. De la puerta al muro en el que un pequeño ventanuco, del tamaño de la palma de la mano, dejaba entrar la luz y el frío del exterior, se podían contar cinco pasos. De lado a lado tan solo tres. La cama no era más que una tabla sobre la que un colchón con muelles taladraba mi espalda. 12 muelles se habían saltado, dos a la altura del cuello, otros seis hacia la espalda y cuatro más por la cadera y las piernas. Dormir era un ejercicio de equilibrismo y, en ocasiones, hasta el suelo era más agradable. La letrina, que tardé tiempo en considerar un baño, estaba en un rincón; y el agua para lavarme y beber lo traían una vez al día en un cubo de madera, normalmente por la mañana pero, si el guardia era uno de esos hijos de puta, podía llegar por la noche o no llegar._

 _Al principio, cuando el mundo se reduce a eso. Tu mente se afana en perderse en los recovecos de todo lo que te ha llevado hasta allí. Reviví la Batalla de Hogwarts tantas veces que casi podría narrarla como un cuento para niños. Volví a ver la muerte de gente que conocía, con cierta indiferencia, y las palabras de despedida de mis padres, que me llevaban a elucubrar en qué lugar de aquella apestosa prisión estarían. Luego reviví el juicio y, el odio, la incomprensión y la culpa me recorrieron. Los sentimientos que aparecen a posteriori, como la rabia, me inundaron, y tardé meses en dejarlos atrás. Pensé que el primer año sería el peor, con demasiada actividad dentro de mí incapaz de manifestarse entre aquellos muros, sin conocerme lo suficiente como para convivir conmigo mismo durante tanto tiempo._

 _Pero entonces llegó la_ nada _. El momento en el que no tienes en qué pensar, ni qué hacer, porque te has perdonado o, sencillamente, porque te das cuenta de que no eres nadie. La sucesión de días sin horas y horas sin minutos. Cuando hasta tus manos te parecen extrañas y el más mínimo suceso supone una muesca a remarcar en la pared._

 _Sólo una cosa me salvaba. Se llamaba Frank. Era un guarda que solía silbar una melodía insidiosa que se me metía en la cabeza y no podía dejar de inundarme hasta que volvía a aparecer. Frank era el encargado de traerme la comida tres veces en semana. Esos días eran casi un domingo en la nieve para mí. No estaba autorizado a intercambiar ningún tipo de información conmigo, pero eso no le impedía preguntarme en un tono jocoso si ya había terminado de contar los ladrillos de la pared. Cada día lo mismo. Odiosamente estúpido. Pero, sin embargo, me hice un experto en averiguar su estado de ánimo contando tan solo con la inflexión de su voz. Esperaba su llegada como un niño espera la llegada de un regalo. Porque en el vacío, la más mínima mota de polvo lo supone todo._

 _Creo que eso es en lo que me convertí para ella. En su mota de polvo, en el silbido que se coló en su cabeza. En lo que empezó a colorear de algún modo el sinsentido de su existencia._

* * *

 **Voices**

" _La vida cambia rápido. La vida cambia en un instante. Te sientas a cenar y la vida como la conoces termina."_

El año del pensamiento mágico - Joan Didion

* * *

—Esta es nuestra quinta reunión y aun no me has dicho qué planes tienes de futuro—Se quejó, agarrando su taza y dándole un sorbo distraído.

Draco enarcó una ceja, imprimiéndole un toque divertido que aun así no se deslizó hacia su boca. Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a las respuestas mudas del chico y a las observaciones que traslucían en el fondo de sus iris. Había perdido, en cierto modo, el miedo a mirarle a los ojos, aunque aun sentía un profundo vértigo en la boca del estómago cuando lo hacía, como si tras estos hubiese un agujero negro que no sabía qué ocultaba. Ya no se sentía tan fuera de lugar en su presencia, aunque seguía resultando un queso duro de roer. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo la sensación de que estaba pendiendo del borde de un acantilado y que, ante el más mínimo titubeo, el hombre que tenía frente a ella volvería a ser una pared blanca imposible de leer.

—Me has dicho que no tienes planes inmediatos y que Theodore no tiene problema en que estés en su casa, pero eso no puede ser para siempre—continuó, ignorando su silencio— ¿Qué es lo que querías hacer antes de Azkaban?

—Sobrevivir—Hermione parpadeó. Una, dos veces—. Quizá tú, en tu feliz y satisfecha vida de casada, has olvidado lo que era el Mundo Mágico hace nueve años—silabeó con ironía.

Carraspeó, apartando la mirada e, inconscientemente, giró el anillo de su dedo anular. Un trato es un trato y ella había accedido a responder sus preguntas, siempre que no sobrepasasen el límite de la intimidad, a cambio de que él respondiese las suyas. De este modo había recaudado valiosa información que serviría para sus informes mensuales, como las condiciones en las que había vivido en Azkaban, cómo había afrontado su salida al exterior, qué tal era la convivencia con Theodore y cómo afrontaba el hecho de que el Ministerio, en su condena, hubiese expropiado todos sus bienes para donarlos a las víctimas de guerra y a reconstruir Hogwarts. Malfoy no se había mostrado especialmente hablador, pero tampoco había rehusado a contestarla. Eso sí, no sin antes haber saciado su curiosidad sobre ella. De ese modo, se había visto obligada a contarle que volvió a Hogwarts a cursar el último año, a pesar de que la Junta Directiva le había propuesto cursar a distancia las asignaturas presentándose directamente a los ÉXTASIS. Después aceptó la propuesta del Ministerio para cursar el ejercicio preparatorio de Defensa Social Mágica. Sus planes no habían contado con terminar en aquel puesto, pero la vida no siempre nos depara aquello para lo que todo el mundo cree que está predestinado. Sin embargo, se había negado a hablar de su vida privada, específicamente de su matrimonio con Ron.

No le pasaba por alto que era lo que más curiosidad le causaba, aunque no podía entender por qué. Al principio se había ofendido cuando le dijo, sin parar un segundo a medir sus palabras y sin mutar un ápice su apariencia rocosa, que era bastante decepcionante ver en lo que se había convertido. Eso removió algo inhumano en su interior que le hizo perder los papeles, terminando por echarle de su despacho media hora antes de que acabase la segunda revisión entre improperios que trataban de recordarle que él no era precisamente el más indicado para hacer esa observación tan desafortunada. En ninguna de las siguientes visitas había vuelto a preguntarle por su matrimonio, pero eso no significaba que no rehusase a hacer observaciones como la anterior, buscando algún tipo de respuesta en ella.

Con lo que no contaba era con que, a pesar de la incomodidad y los nervios que sufría en cada una de sus reuniones, su caso se convirtiese en el caso central de todos los que manejaba. Intentar traspasar la sólida y maciza red que el chico había tejido a su alrededor se había convertido para ella casi en una obsesión. Esperaba ansiosa que llegasen las cinco de la tarde del martes para poder verle y comprobar si era capaz de llegar hasta él y asegurarse de su rehabilitación. Y, a decir verdad, sus conversaciones habían llegado a ser casi agradables, no podía decir que se sintiese como si estuviese fingiendo cuando alguno de sus gestos casi imperceptibles le sonsacaba una leve sonrisa divertida. Y había muy pocas cosas últimamente que hiciesen sonreír a Hermione Granger.

—Está bien, adelante, es tu turno.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, apoyado con naturalidad sobre la silla de madera. Nada en su cuerpo evidenciaba el más mínimo nerviosismo o ansiedad. Parecía estático, pétreo, sentado como si diese igual la superficie que lo sostenía, como si estuviese demasiado acostumbrado a la incomodidad.

—¿Eres feliz?

El silencio se distendió entre los dos como las hondas de una gota al caer en un charco plano. Hermione le observó, con la taza colgando de su mano, sintiendo el calor, no sabía bien si en forma de ira o de bochorno, trepar por sus mejillas. Él se mostraba como siempre, imperturbable, pero la intensidad de su mirada y un cierto brillo divertido mutaban su impasibilidad hacia algo mucho más vivo.

—Dijimos que nada de preguntas personales.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Es mucho menos personal que preguntarme qué es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida.

—Pero eso es parte de lo que tengo que saber para poder dar de alta tu caso... ¡Y claro que es mucho más personal preguntarle a alguien si es feliz! Es algo completamente íntimo, es subjetivo y... no entra dentro de nuestro acuerdo. —insistió. Un alzamiento de cejas fue lo único que consiguió como respuesta, por lo que dejó la taza sobre la mesa y suspiró—. Pues sí, soy feliz—respondió, sonando a sus propios oídos muy poco convincente—. Quiero decir, tengo todo lo que podría querer. Tengo un trabajo interesante, un nivel de vida que me permite no preocuparme por nada y una vida personal muy gratificante, gracias—La mirada de Draco continuaba fija en ella, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento. Bufó y se apartó el pelo con una mano—. No me mires así. Es…es una vida genial. Tengo una pareja que me quiere, voy todos los viernes al Twisted Mole, suelo quedar con mis amigos para charlar o tomar algo, como con mis padres todas las semanas y después de cenar leo un libro mientras me tomo un té. Así que sí, soy feliz —Finalizó estirando la espalda, retándole a que le llevase la contraria.

Draco continuó observándola y luego se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

—Antes de Azkaban pensaba que en mi vida sería muchas cosas, pero ahora mismo no tengo ninguna aspiración en el futuro—respondió, retomando su pregunta anterior y sorprendiéndola—. Tan sólo aspiro a tener algo de dignidad. Quizá una casa o un trabajo que supere un poco la mierda de prestación de ayuda que me da el Ministerio ahora—masculló, sin alterar su tono—. Lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz—escupió, incorporándose de nuevo—Ya ves, Granger. Yo no aspiro a ser feliz. Para algunos de nosotros la felicidad no está destinada a ser. Tan sólo hace falta valor para aceptarlo.

Una polvareda inesperada se levantó entre Hermione y el mundo. Y en medio de esa polvareda, una estaca clavada directamente en su pecho que la había dejado sin respiración.

—Estás equivocado, todo el mundo puede ser feliz—masculló, tragando con esfuerzo mientras trataba de mantenerle la mirada.

Draco se rió entre dientes y se recostó de nuevo sobre el respaldo de la butaca.

—Lo que tú digas, _comadreja_ —Se burló, sin abandonar la fachada rígida y seria, pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa petulante que, como todo, no le llegaba los ojos—Pero, entonces, ¿a qué viene tanto conformismo?

Hermione continuó mirándole, observando la dureza de cada matiz de su rostro de roca partida. Podía sentir el latido de la frustración trepar por su garganta y una inquebrantable necesidad de salir corriendo de allí, de alejarse de las voces que estaban comenzando a rodearla, a dar forma a cada frase insidiosa, a cada palabra punzante; a transformar un fondo que creía de roca en una realidad de arenas movedizas.

—Será mejor que lo dejemos aquí—susurró, recolocando los papeles y metiéndolos sin ver en la carpeta rotulada con su nombre.

—¿Ahora vas a jugar el papel de víctima herida?

Se llenó el pecho de un aire repleto del polvo invisible que seguía flotando a su alrededor, tiñéndolo todo de negro y casi provocándole que tosiera con angustia la ansiedad que comenzaba a instalarse en su estómago. Luego volvió a mirarle, con una nada tal llenando sus ojos, que Draco abandonó su sonrisa lacerante para volver a adquirir la seriedad oscura que le rodeaba cada vez que se alejaba de allí.

—Hasta luego, Malfoy.

* * *

 **Gracias por los fantásticos reviews y, sobre todo, por tomaros el tiempo de leerme.**


	4. Loss

_No sé si alguna vez habéis visto a un animal asustado. Es algo curioso. Primero se quedan paralizados, encogidos en el lugar donde todo acaba de pasar, como estatuas sorprendidas, rígidas y confusas. No sé exactamente qué esperan, quizá que por algún estúpido motivo no esté siendo real lo que les amenaza o puede que simplemente estén dejando que su cerebro reaccione y les diga qué coño tienen que hacer. Y entonces, cuando las órdenes llegan, pueden actuar de dos modos muy distintos: huyendo o atacando. Creo que huir siempre es la primera opción, porque les permite no tener que exponerse frente al peligro. Atacar, sin embargo, es una decisión desesperada, cuando ya no tienen nada que perder o cuando están acorralados. Por eso un animal asustado es tan peligroso: porque es impredecible. Y tan pronto desaparece sin dejar rastro, como te destroza la yugular._

 _Entendedme bien. No es que yo esté diciendo que ella sea un animal. Nada más lejos de la realidad. No creo que haya nadie menos animal que la jodida Hermione Granger, con su fría racionalidad y esas chaquetas de punto insulsas en que había transformado los holgados jerséis que solía llevar en Hogwarts. Pero quizá ese fue mi error: subestimar la capacidad de supervivencia que todos nosotros guardamos en nuestro interior; la capacidad de defender con uñas y dientes la realidad que nos contamos sólo para evitar caer en el pozo negro que llevamos dentro._

 _Fuese como fuese, lo cierto es que, tras años de soledad entre cuatro paredes, puede que ella también se hubiese convertido para mí en una especie de lancha de salvación. Y no sabéis lo que llega a pasar por la cabeza de un hombre desesperado al descubrir que vuelve a estar solo en medio de la nada._

* * *

 **Loss**

 _"_ _Sin embargo, la verdad no es nada ante el autoengaño, y los principios no tienen valor si el idealista es incapaz de vivir de acuerdo con sus propias normas."_

El Elfo Oscuro, R.A. Salvatore.

* * *

—La agente Granger ya no se encargará más de su caso—Le informó un hombre con bigote que estaba sepultado entre un montón de informes—. A partir de ahora será…la señorita Wharlock. Tiene que estar al llegar.

Draco se quedó allí de pie, observando el bigote marrón canoso de aquel hombre. Algunos pelos se movían al compás de su respiración mientras otros, peligrosamente pegados a las comisuras de su boca, vibraban de un modo que en otro momento habría resultado divertido cada vez que torcía la cabeza.

Su mente parecía trabajar increíblemente despacio cuando una muchacha rubia con gafas se asomó por una puerta y le llamó en voz alta. Entró a la oficina y, sencillamente, desapareció. La mujer terminó la reunión veinte minutos antes de la hora, cuando su paciencia a la hora de esperar respuestas de aquel hombre se agotó.

Salió de allí sin romper el mutismo que le envolvía y se encaminó a casa de Theo, sin poder parar de pensar. Entonces tomó una decisión de la que, posiblemente, debería haberse arrepentido en un futuro, pero que, sin embargo, se convirtió en el eje central de su vida.

 **-O-**

Los pasos cortos de sus zapatos de tacón bajo repiqueteaban en la acera. Iba mirando el interior de su bolso. Odiaba andar por el mundo muggle y no poder usar la varita. Si tan sólo pudiese invocar un _accio_ ese estúpido paquete de chicles no se resistiría tanto…

Le vio al levantar la cabeza para echar un rápido vistazo a la calle. Estaba apoyado en la pared que quedaba al lado del Twisted Mole, un local situado en un barrio de los suburbios donde se tocaba la mejor música mágica en directo de todo Londres. Solía ir allí cada viernes, a tomar algo con Harry, Ron y Ginny; y si estos no podían, iba a adelantar trabajo. Era su plan preferido de la semana y todo el mundo lo sabía, por lo que sencillamente se unían a ella si tenían ganas. Ir allí le permitía relajarse, desconectar, y que, por lo menos una vez a la semana, todos los problemas y las dudas que sobrevolaban su cabeza desapareciesen.

Pero se acababa de volver el lugar menos deseable del mundo. No le costó encontrar sus iris, que brillaban con la luz amarilla de las farolas, aun cuando la oscuridad de la noche le dejaba en una semipenumbra curiosa. Podía ver una de sus piernas dobladas con desenfado, sujetándose contra la pared, mientras las manos se hallaban ocultas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta oscura. Un súbito vuelco de su estómago le hizo frenar el paso y mirar hacia atrás, preguntándose si aún podría escapar de allí sin que lo notase. Pero cuando volvió a mirarle se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Se había separado de la pared empujándose con el pie y caminaba hacia ella con ese andar indiferente y agresivo. Como una pantera preparándose para atacar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió a la defensiva.

Draco la observó en silencio antes de hablar.

—Ya no eres mi agente de rehabilitación.

Hermione cerró la boca con rapidez.

—Exacto. Por eso no tenemos nada que hablar—masculló, comenzando a andar con intención de rodearle. Pero una mano férrea la agarró del brazo.

—¿Por qué?

Hermione miró sus dedos. Su brazo era ridículamente fino comparado con su mano, que casi la rodeaba por completo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos, fijos en ella. Seguía sorprendiéndole su capacidad para leer dentro de ellos. Su gesto no había cambiado, pero podía ver un leve rescoldo de incomprensión y, sobre todo, de furia.

—No estábamos avanzando. A ese paso no ibas a recuperar tu varita—contestó, apartándose levemente de él—. Mi trabajo es ayudarte y no estaba funcionando.

Tragó saliva ante su silencio, que aun así estaba cargado de significado. No la creía, y era normal. Ni si quiera ella misma se creía al pensarlo. Por supuesto que no era esa la razón por la que había solicitado que la apartasen del caso. Ella nunca se daba por vencida. La razón era que estaba empezando a perder la cordura. Draco Malfoy había impregnado cada parte de su vida y no estaba dispuesta a que nada rompiese la estabilidad que había construido, no estaba dispuesta a que nadie pusiese sobre la mesa lo que ella se había esforzado por ocultad tan metódicamente bajo la alfombra. La última conversación con él se había colado por los resquicios de cada una de sus dudas. Releía su historial casi todos los días, buscaba posibles salidas para ayudarle, analizaba minuciosamente sus respuestas. Había llegado al extremo de discutir con Ron cuando la sombra de esa maldita conversación, que había dejado a la vista un agujero lleno de repugnante verdad, se apoderó de ella por completo. Y Ron y ella no discutían nunca. Era una de las muchas cosas que no hacían.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Harry está esperándome—contestó, haciendo el amago de reemprender el paso y alejarse de él.

—No puedes estar tan ciega—continuó, elevando mínimamente la voz. Y sólo aquel cambio en la quietud que él representaba hizo que parase y volviese a mirarle, asombrada—. Todo esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Eres tú y tu vida de mierda. Sólo los que necesitan ser salvados se dedican a salvar a los demás—escupió, acercándose a ella amenazadoramente. Hermione dio un paso atrás, pero él fue más rápido y la arrinconó contra la pared—. Y eso es lo que haces tú. Hundir la nariz en la vida de desgraciados que no tienen nada sólo porque eres incapaz de ver que tú misma no tienes una mierda por la que vivir.

Vio sus labios, a menos de un palmo de ella, rígidos y pálidos como el resto de todo él. Estaba fuera de control. Algo macabro, desequilibrado, latía en su mandíbula, como si la frágil balanza de cordura que había mantenido hasta ese momento se hubiese roto. Y sintió miedo. Miedo porque delante de ella tenía a alguien que era impredecible.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo la puerta del local se abría y alguien salía del interior, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuese Harry.

—No sé de qué estás hablando…

—¿De verdad? —inquirió, torciendo la cabeza en busca de su mirada. Hermione comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía con fuerza, representando la canción del miedo que estaba recorriéndola—. Hermione Granger, la bruja más prometedora del colegio, ha terminado sentada en un despacho de mierda repleto de informes ejerciendo un puto trabajo irrelevante con la peor escoria de la sociedad, intentando convertirlos en copias anodinas de tu vida mediocre. Por no hablar de que estás casada con el imbécil de Ronald Comadreja-Weasley sin quererle si quiera. Te has convertido en la miseria más común, una de tantas caras vacías. Lo sabes. Y por eso no eres feliz.

Hermione colocó las manos en su pecho y, sin saber de dónde sacaba la fuerza, le empujó, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y sacando la varita.

Draco respiraba aceleradamente. Hermione creía que era el primer gesto humano que veía en él. La observó, sin embargo, con la misma máscara fría que siempre le dominaba y que sólo se había roto un instante atrás, cuando se abalanzó sobre ella para vomitar toda la frustración que le ocasionaba el haberse encontrado solo de nuevo.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a mí—susurró, sin dejar de apuntarle— Mi vida no es asunto tuyo. No tengo que cubrir tus expectativas sobre mí. Soy y elijo lo que me da la gana y nadie tiene nada que decir sobre ello. Muchísimo menos tú, que ni si quiera me conoces—El chico continuó mirándola, en silencio, y ella finalmente bajó la varita— ¿Por qué te importa tanto si soy o no soy feliz? —preguntó con incomprensión, sin poder evitarlo—. Me odias. ¿Qué más te da lo que haya elegido hacer con mi vida?

El silencio se expandió entre ellos, cubriendo toda la calle con su pegajosa invisibilidad. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se giró, dispuesta a dejar ahí la conversación. Entonces Draco volvió a hablar, y levantó una nube de esquirlas que comenzaron, poco a poco, a desangrarla por dentro.

—Yo no te odio—contestó, recuperando el tono monocorde de su voz. Hermione le miró, sorprendida y extrañada—. Porque ya no eres la misma persona de antes, Granger. Y no puedo odiar lo que no conozco—explicó con sencillez—. Lo único que me provocas es pena.

Hermione abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada ahogada en incredulidad. Lo había dicho con tanta sinceridad, como si fuese algo tan evidente, que se había clavado en lo más hondo de su amor propio.

—¿Qué tú sientes pena por mí? —inquirió señalándose a sí misma con la varita—Acabas de estar ocho años encerrado en una celda, ni si quiera eres capaz de caminar por una calle en la que haya más de diez personas sin tener un ataque de ansiedad, no tienes futuro, ni pasado, ¿y yo te doy pena?

—Tú has tenido la oportunidad de elegir. Y has elegido esto—comentó encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo un leve gesto con las manos que parecía querer incluir todo lo que ella era.

—Asumes que soy infeliz, pero no es cierto—replicó con un soplo agónico—Lo que tengo y lo que soy es suficiente para mí.

—Suficiente no es suficiente.

De nuevo el silencio los rodeó. Hermione negó con la cabeza, mirando al suelo, y luego se enfrentó a su mirada, dura y descontrolada en el interior de su sólida frialdad.

—Esto es absurdo. Estás obsesionado conmigo. Eres tú el que tiene que pensar en su vida y hacer algo por reinsertarse, no yo. Estás aferrándote a mí para no hacer frente a la realidad.

—Mi realidad es una mierda, pero al menos soy consciente de ello—replicó— Tú ni si quiera eres sincera a la hora de reconocer por qué has dejado mi caso.

Y entonces se rompió algo en el interior de Hermione. Toda la frustración, las dudas, las contradicciones entre sí misma y un miedo nacido de algún lugar que no alcanzaba a comprender, se desataron. La realidad de que tenía razón: no quería a Ron, al menos ya no del modo en que debería; su trabajo se le quedaba pequeño, no la satisfacía, no aprovechaba ni una décima parte de su potencial; necesitaba conocer mundo, conocer gente, hacer algo que aportase, que sumase, que la hiciese sentir realmente feliz. Se esforzó por volver a esconder todas aquellas verdades tachadas en negro en el agujero de su pecho. Pero no podía. Y la frustración y la desesperación no atienden a razones.

—¡PORQUE NO QUIERO SENTIR LO QUE ME HACES SENTIR!—exclamó con rabia— No quiero que te cueles en cada segundo que le pertenece a mi mente. No quiero querer entenderte y entender por qué rechazas al mundo. Me niego a que muevas un solo ápice de lo que soy. Sólo ibas a ser un caso interesante, pero no se suponía que debieses contaminarme—vomitó, cogiendo aire—. Mi vida estaba bien antes de que tú aparecieses.

Draco no se movió. Ni un músculo de su cuerpo reaccionó ante aquello. Pero la observaba como si nunca la hubiese visto, con un deje de decepción y algo más. Algo más que ni él mismo quería saber.

—¿Así es como lo haces? —inquirió con aquel tono de voz grave que exasperaba los nervios de la chica—¿Huyendo de todo lo que te hace sentir viva?

—Tú no me haces sentir viva, tú sólo me haces sentir enferma—respondió, sintiendo la rabia brotar por su boca como petróleo, negro y repugnante—. Espero que consigas tu varita—dijo, tratando de recuperar la calma—. Y espero no volver a verte jamás.

Draco vio cómo se giraba y caminaba con decisión hacia el final de la calle, donde, tras llegar a la esquina en penumbras, se desapareció.

* * *

 **Os dejo el capítulo en un instante antes de salir de viaje (estoy de mudanza a otra ciudad). No me ha dado tiempo a repasar el cap, por lo que lo siento si hay alguna incoherencia o errata. En cuanto pueda os contesto a los increíbles reviews.**

 **Gracias eternas por vuestro apoyo.**

 **Ilisia Brongar**


	5. Red

_Nunca he experimentado algo tan invasivo como una obsesión. Ni en Azkaban, donde nada me pertenecía y mis derechos eran inexistentes; ni bajo el yugo de un_ cruciatus _, cuyo dolor podía sentir hasta en lo más profundo de las entrañas. Las obsesiones se asemejan más bien a una poción, que te infecta poco a poco y que es imposible de frenar. Te invade como la pegajosa tela de una araña, te oprime, infecta tus sentidos y te sumerge en un caos de pensamientos que modifican tu identidad y te hacen dependiente. Entonces todo se tiñe del color rojo de la locura que supone que tu mente esté corrupta con algo ajeno a ti, algo que no te pertenece, que no depende de tu voluntad de hacer. Pocas cosas destruyen más que la necesidad de control sobre algo incontrolable._

 _En Azkaban tuve varias obsesiones. Primero fue mi respiración. En el silencio de la nada escuchar tu propio latido de vida puede llegar a ser exasperante. En ocasiones me tumbaba y centraba mi atención en el ritmo de mis inspiraciones, llegando a sentir el agonizante pálpito de que, si dejaba de hacerlo, dejaría de respirar. Después llegó una puta obsesión mucho más aterradora. Una obsesión basada en un delirio. A través de la puerta, en la celda de al lado, creía escuchar la voz de mi madre. Solía pasarme horas con la oreja pegada a la pared, pero sólo cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, o cuando mi mente comenzaba a divagar, aparecía de nuevo su voz susurrando mi nombre. Llegué a pensar que finalmente estaba volviéndome loco._

 _Hubo muchas más. Obsesiones por el goteo de la letrina, por mi deterioro físico. Pero ninguna de ellas fue equiparable jamás a la que tuve por ella._

 _Creo que mi mente fue incapaz de procesar el bombardeo de estimulación que supuso el mundo exterior. Era extraño salir de mí mismo, sin entender muchas de las cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor, o simplemente fascinándome morbosamente con ellas. Mi enferma y jodida cabeza no sabía cómo huir de todo aquello, de lo que el mundo empezaba a exigirme, de la realidad de que estaba solo en un caos de gente y que no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar. Pero entonces apareció ella. Y no me preguntéis por qué coño mi cerebro se empeñó en tratar de comprenderla._

 _Todo comenzó como un simple reto. Algo que me parecía gracioso, irónico y que, en cierto modo, me proporcionaba satisfacción. Ella estaba ahí, enfundada en su anodina vida, y no era feliz. Igual que yo. Era algo que saltaba a simple vista. Lo supe desde la primera vez que la vi en aquella cafetería. Quizá tenemos algo, los infelices, que nos permite reconocernos entre nosotros. Sí, allí estaba yo, después de haberme perdido los ocho años más fascinantes de la vida de una persona, sin haber podido disfrutar de la oportunidad de conocerme, de crecer; y ahí estaba ella. Y nuestro destino había sido el mismo, a pesar de tomar caminos muy distintos. En ocasiones pensaba cómo podría martirizarla más, si hablando de su increíble y decepcionante matrimonio con el miserable de Weasley, o mencionando el hecho de que, ahora más que nunca, parecía una rata enterrada entre desperdicios sin importancia. Pero cuando conseguí mi objetivo, cuando lo puse frente a ella y la confusión y la agonía se imprimieron en sus ojos, en lugar de darme por satisfecho… todo se descontroló. Mi mente comenzó a divagar por lugares que no conocía, que no quería conocer. En mis sueños se colaron sus gestos distraídos al apartarse el mugroso pelo de la cara; el asco que me producía su exasperante manía de morderse los padrastros; el cuello de sus camisas grisáceas, que solía caer azarosamente siempre hacia el lado izquierdo; la forma en que se dibujaba el hueso de la clavícula bajo su piel; cómo fruncía los labios cuando escuchaba atentamente; su mirada esquiva cuando no quería hablar de algo; el rápido movimiento nervioso de su pierna bajo la mesa; la holgura de aquel fino anillo de oro en su dedo._

 _La jodida Hermione Granger había contaminando mi mente. Y cuando fui consciente de ello, ya era demasiado tarde._

* * *

 **Red**

" _Lo que mucha gente llama amar consiste en elegir a una mujer y casarse con ella. La eligen, te lo juro, los he visto. Como si se pudiese elegir en el amor, como si no fuera un rayo que te parte los huesos y te deja estanqueado en la mitad del patio."_

Rayuela, Julio Cortázar

* * *

Iba cada tarde a aquella cafetería. La veía salir del Ministerio, con el bolso de piel marrón cruzado en el pecho y una carpeta, o varias, debajo del brazo. Cruzaba la calle, mirando a ambos lados distraída, y caminaba todo el trayecto ojeando las tiendas al pasar. Luego empujaba la puerta de cristal y el camarero la saludaba con esa sonrisa que se escurría hasta el otro lado de la barra y de la que ella huía en cuanto le había servido el café. Entonces descargaba su abrigo y bufanda sobre un perchero y se sentaba en la misma mesa donde la vio la primera vez.

Y allí se quedaba. Durante al menos dos horas. A veces leía con el ceño fruncido, mordiéndose las uñas y dando sorbos cortos de vez en cuando. Otras veces escribía sin descanso. Y muchas, muchas otras, desaparecía del mundo con la mirada perdida en la nada, dando vueltas a su anillo.

Entonces, unos días antes y otros después, se levantaba, recogía todas las cosas que había esparcido por la mesa, daba la vuelta al callejón, y se desaparecía.

Draco solía volver al piso de Theodore cuando ella se marchaba, pero otras veces vagabundeaba por las calles del lloroso Londres muggle, sintiendo cada vez menos la angustia de la ansiedad por verse rodeado de gente. Irónicamente, aunque ella no quisiese, le estaba ayudando a vencer a sus demonios a fuerza de enfrentarse a ellos. Porque todo le parecía extraño y, aun así, todo merecía la pena sólo por verla. Las costumbres muggles le sorprendían y lo que para ellos era algo habitual en él causaba estragos de terror e incredulidad. Casi muere atropellado en dos ocasiones y por poco no grita sorprendido cuando un niño le sonrió y vio sus dientes escondidos tras una ortodoncia. Azkaban había esparcido una especie de velo de inocencia a través de todo él, algo que le producía una autorrepugnancia considerable, pero que le hacía verlo todo con otros ojos. Estaba descubriendo el mundo, como un niño en pañales que empieza a gatear, y estaba conociendo cosas de sí mismo que le sorprendían casi más que todo lo que le rodeaba.

Como su apetito sexual.

Como si de un adolescente prematuro se tratase, estaba volviendo a recordar lo que una vez había sido una necesidad física en su vida. No es que hubiese gozado de demasiada experiencia nunca, pero tras ocho años encerrado en una celda fría, sin compañía femenina, y con su mente perdida en cauces lejanos a la autosatisfacción, volver a sentir algo parecido al placer era casi sorprendente.

Y más cuando sus pensamientos no paraban de insistir en incluirla a ella.

No sabía cómo había ocurrido, en qué momento había empezado su cabeza a verla de ese modo, pero sin lugar a dudas había perdido la cordura en lo referente a ella en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de la vida; se había colado bajo su piel y ahora no había forma de huir. Y se sentía sucio y ridículo, incapaz de permitir que nadie descubriese lo que su mente planeaba en la oscuridad de las noches. Cómo la desnudaba, le apartaba el flequillo y la obligaba a mirarle a los ojos. Cómo se llenaba de ella, de su olor, de su voz gimiendo su nombre. Cómo acariciaba su cuerpo. Oh, joder, cómo era tocarla, después de tanto tiempo sin tocar a nadie. Su mente iba mucho más allá de lo que él mismo creía que pudiese ir algún día con nadie, hundiéndose en su cuerpo, aferrándose a ella con furia.

Y eso no hacía más que incrementar la presencia que Hermione Granger tenía en su mente. Tenía claro que podría haber sido cualquier otra persona. Una de las vendedoras de la panadería de abajo, una de las muchas chicas que pestañeaban atontadas por la calle cuando se cruzaban con él. Pero no había sido cualquier otra, había sido ella la que le había atrapado, la que le había gritado en mitad de la calle que no quería sentir lo que él le provocaba y la que le había dicho que no quería volver a verle. Y sí, quizá su obsesión se veía incrementada por el odio latente que había representado la chica en su vida. Quizá el morbo tenía que ver con la fascinación repugnante que siempre le había causado su perfección. Algo dentro de él quería destruirla del mismo modo que quería poseerla. Alzarse sobre ella. Y no lo entendía. Pero, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de cosas que Draco no entendía acerca de la vida, tampoco tenía interés en hacerlo.

Todo pasó un martes, tres meses después.

Se levantó y se despidió de Theodore, que volviendo a presionarle para que hiciese algo útil con su vida y para que se cortase el pelo, le dijo que tenía que ir a resolver unas cosas al Ministerio. Se sentó en un taburete alto de la cocina, en calzoncillos, con una de las camisetas blancas e insulsas que le habían dado a su salida de Azkaban. Le gustaba eso. Esos momentos de soledad y silencio. Se sentían casi un descanso, una tregua. Era increíble que echase de menos los momentos de vacío y de nada sobre nada, las horas interminables con su mente como única compañía. Sin embargo, el gran ventanal que se alargaba entre el salón y la cocina y que miraba sobre los edificios de la ciudad marcaba, sin duda, una gran diferencia. Era un silencio libre y escogido, y sólo eso lo hacía completamente distinto.

El té ya se había quedado frío en sus manos cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó una única y sorpresiva vez. Dio un bote sobre el taburete y tuvo que dejar la taza sobre la encimera con rapidez cuando perdió el equilibrio.

—Me cago en…

Caminó descalzo hacia la puerta y abrió de un tirón, con la mandíbula prieta por la molestia.

Y ahí estaba ella. Diminuta detrás de la gran bufanda granate, parapetada detrás de aquel gran abrigo gris, recolocándose el bolso mientras sujetaba la dichosa carpeta verde.

—Hola—Draco la observó en silencio, demasiado sorprendido como para dar muestra de ello—. Eh… ¿Está Nott? —masculló asomándose mínimamente para ver por encima de su hombro.

Observó la rojez de su nariz y se encogió al encontrarse con sus ojos marrones y sencillos.

—No.

—¿No? Oh…vaya—comentó—. Hoy teníamos la revisión anual de su rehabilitación. Habíamos quedado a las 11.

Draco miró al reloj colgado en la pared de la cocina y vio que eran las 11 y diez. Entonces volvió a mirarla.

—¿Eras su agente?

Hermione le mantuvo la mirada un segundo y luego la apartó, avergonzada, mirando hacia un lado.

—Eh…sí, sí. ¿No te lo había dicho?

—No.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos como una masa informe e incómoda.

—Mmm… bueno, ¿y sabes si va a tardar mucho?

Draco sabía que Theodore había ido al Ministerio. Posiblemente hubiese habido una confusión, un malentendido. Pero algo dentro de él se removió con malicia y tiró de un hilo que le provocó decir:

—No, dijo que volvería en un momento—mintió— ¿Quieres pasar?

Hermione dudó. Miró el reloj y luego a las escaleras del edificio. Entonces se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Vale.

Draco se apartó de la puerta y sólo en ese momento fue consciente de que iba en unos horripilantes calzones azules de cuadros de los que había comprado casi a granel al salir de la prisión, cuando la ropa que llevaría encima, después de ocho años usando un pijama, ya no importaba lo más mínimo. Vio cómo pasaba al salón y se sentaba, deshaciéndose del bolso, y aprovechó para pasar por su habitación, un pequeño cuarto de invitados que continuaba siendo igual de insulso que cuando él lo ocupó. Se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey y notó, perturbado, que algo en su malsana mente estaba mandando señales equivocadas a su entrepierna.

—Maldita sea…—siseó, colocándosela y abrochándose el botón.

Volvió al salón, estirando el jersey, para encontrarla examinando curiosamente un libro que había dejado allí un par de días atrás. Lo había comprado en una librería muggle y lo había abandonado al ver que todo lo que leía estaba escrito de un modo molestamente cantarín, en frases cortas que rimaban entre sí. Seguía sin encontrar algo que le distrajese lo suficiente de sí mismo.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —inquirió la chica, levantando la vista para mirarle. Vio que se había vestido y eso, de un modo sorprendente para él, le arrancó una leve sonrisa que trató de ocultar obligándose a permanecer seria.

Draco, extrañamente molesto por su regocijo, se apoyó de nuevo sobre el taburete y asintió.

—Walt Whitman… ¿te gusta? —Se encogió de hombros y Hermione sonrió, esta vez abiertamente. Y algo cálido se esparció por su pecho—. Escribía poesía. Los magos no tenéis este género literario, aunque una vez McGonagall nombró a Shackespeare en clase... Tienes que leerlo en voz alta, ¿sabes? Así es como mejor se disfruta.

Le miró, esperando una respuesta, y cuando no la obtuvo dejó el libro sobre la mesita y se miró las manos, rojas por el frío de la calle.

—Oye…—comenzó, frotándose los dedos y volviendo a levantar la cabeza para mirarle—. Siento mucho lo que pasó. No debería haberte dicho todas esas cosas horribles.

Draco continuó en silencio, demasiado abrumado como para contestar. Sus sentidos estaban inundados de ella. Podía incluso olerla. Un olor curiosamente fresco y floral. Y por algún motivo tenía ganas de acercarse y tocarla. Era lo último que le faltaba para dejar de sentir ese vacío repleto de sí mismo que le llenaba por dentro y poder así sentir únicamente su esencia. Sí, eso era, su _esencia_.

—Me han dicho que has aceptado pasar por un proceso de reinserción laboral—continuó, estirándose un poco para intentar apartar la incomodidad que imperaba—. Eso…eso está muy bien. Me alegro.

Le vio, como siempre, mirándola intensamente. Sentía los nervios recorrerla. No, no estaba allí por la maldita cita con Theodore, que seguramente estaría en el Ministerio preguntando por ella. Y lo que era peor, _sabía_ que no debería estar ahí. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Su vida se había vuelto un caos, oculto para el resto del mundo por la tediosidad del día a día. Pero no para ella que, después de que él echase un cubo de tinta sobre todas las dudas invisibles que se esforzaba por ignorar, ya no veía el paisaje que la había rodeado durante años. Ahora ya no veía nada. Nada que la hiciera sentir satisfecha. Suficiente se había vuelto insuficiente y, para su desesperación, comprendió que nada merece la pena en esta vida si no nos provoca algo. Ella era un inferi en medio de su propia vida. Y ya nada la hacía sentir. Ni su matrimonio, ni sus amigos, ni su trabajo, ni su pálida vida interior.

Le había costado mucho reconocerlo. Había pasado de la ira por sus palabras a la duda, y de ahí a la determinación de que debía hacer algo más por ella misma. Le había costado dos meses mirar a Ron y darse cuenta de que, aunque era bueno, comprensivo y cariñoso, no le aportaba nada más. Es duro reconocer que lo que tienes al lado es una órbita de comodidad que no te alimenta. Que tu trabajo no supone un valor añadido, que nada está a la altura de lo que querrías para ti. Que de pronto ya no estás conforme. Y es más duro aun comprender que el único modo de solucionarlo y salir de ahí, de la nada, es volver a empezar.

El silencio, como un eterno pasajero en su relación, flotaba en el ambiente, espesando sus propias conversaciones mentales:

Él y su confusión a la hora de comprender todo lo que le rodeaba, de comprenderla a ella, a quien a veces veía con tanta claridad que le causaba molestia y quien otras veces suponía un absoluto misterio para sus emociones.

Ella y su convencimiento de haberse equivocado, su abstracta sensación de que él podía hacer algo, de que si él la había visto de verdad quizá…

—Tenías razón—susurró, dejando de jugar con un hilo que escapaba desobediente de la manga de su chaqueta.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, volviendo a enfocar la vista en ella. Vio su cuello, estrecho y tembloroso, pálido como la crema de nata. Hermione levantó la cabeza y, demorándose un instante, le miró a los ojos.

—¿En qué? —inquirió, con la voz grave y ronca.

Tardó un instante. Quizá fueron uno o dos segundos, pero a Draco le pareció un jodido infierno de impaciencia. Entonces habló, y no hubo nada que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer para evitar que el caos que les rodeaba desde hacía menos de cuatro meses saliese a la superficie y lo manchase todo de verdades rojas y ciertas.

—No soy feliz.

Draco nunca sabría en qué momento otra de sus tripas, invisible durante 26 años, explotó y le inundó de impulsividad. Lo que durante mucho tiempo sólo pudo recordar es que de pronto estaba sujetando su cara con ambas manos, con un hambre que no recordaba haber sentido nunca, mientras sus labios saciaban de ella el último de los sentidos que le faltaba por calmar.

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora que he conseguido actualizar sin prisas quería daros las gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review y me habéis dado vuestras impresiones. Es importante para mí. Este fic es distinto, más profundo, y tengo serías dudas de que funcione, así que cualquier cosa que os chirríe ya sabéis :)**

 **Por eso quiero dar las gracias a:**

 _FeltonNat88, Yaro Alex, Rachel Hernandez (y tu magnífica efusividad xD), BereLestrange (vuelve con tu cuenta!), .HR, lightfeatherxa, AnnyKzhenn, Lectora en las Sombras, Doristarazona (y a tu inmediatez jajaja), PeaceLilith, LluviaDeOro, Luna Traviesa, kyouko87, Pao-SasuUchiha, LidiaaIsabel, Aoi Apfel, Dralu, Ihana Malfoy, dianetonks, azulitaleka, MagicisFidem, DominiqueLyra, Hippie, selene lizt, Arikau y a mi querida MeriAnne Black (:D)_

 **Madre mía, habéis sido muchísim s! Gracias de nuevo, de verdad. Y ya sabéis, no muerdo así que si no os gusta, sólo tenéis que decirlo. Y si os gusta, coñe! con más razón!**

 **Y no te me olvidas tú,** _Iris_ **. Gracias por leerlo 20 veces y reafirmarme para que me sienta segura. Y encima dejarme maravillosos reviews 3 Amigas como tú son un tesoro!**

 **El viernes que viene llega el cap 6. Recordad que son 7, aunque seguramente añada un epílogo, por lo que hablamos de dos o tres semanas más.**

 **Los reviews los he ido contestando esta madrugada y ahora los terminaré de responder. Lamento el Chaos (si es que me viene al pelo xD)**

 **Gracias de nuevo y hasta la semana que viene!**

 **Ilisia Brongar**


	6. Skin

_No me preguntéis qué coño pasó por mi cabeza. No lo hagáis porque no vais a encontrar nada parecido a lo que esperáis. No había nada más que una necesidad básica, primitiva, una necesidad de ella que calmaba todas las ansias que había en mí._

 _Sucede algo curioso cuando dos personas heridas se encuentran. Es como si de pronto sintiesen la necesidad de curarse mutuamente. Yo no sé si estaba intentando curarla a ella o si simplemente me hice adicto a la sensación de poder que me daba hacerla sentir viva. Era enfermizo. Los dos éramos conscientes. Las ojeras cada día se tatuaban más en su piel, pero un brillo peligroso empezaba a encenderse en sus ojos. Yo sabía que ella sentía que estaba traicionando todas sus normas morales, pero también he de reconocer que me importaba una mierda. Estaba perdido en el bucle de su cuerpo contra el mío, contra el que descargaba la rabia de toda una vida sin capacidad de decisión. Todo se había convertido en piel contra piel, y el mundo que había más allá de eso se había vuelto borroso._

 _Tanto que ni si quiera lo vi venir._

 _Ya. Sé lo que estáis pensando. En un mundo dividido entre la individualidad y las apariencias parece que todo se concentre en el bien o en el mal. En grandes finales felices, en héroes a los que el riesgo les es indiferente. En amor. Oh, sí, un amor devastador, que llega y lo cambia todo, como una ráfaga que nos hace preguntarnos quiénes somos y que al final nos lleva a una respuesta increíble que nos sacude por dentro._

 _Pero esta vez os equivocáis. Esto no es una historia feliz. Esto ni si quiera es una historia. Esto, como ya os dije, es un momento, un instante, un segundo repetido mil veces en multitud de vidas anónimas que subsisten creyendo vivir y, así, malgastan su vida. O no, vidas que se lanzan, se tiran de cabeza a vacíos llenos de colores que aparecen en medio de la mediocridad. Sí, este es el relato de una realidad, como tantas hay. La realidad de personas imperfectas que hacen lo que creen mejor, aun cuando esto sea continuar en un ciclo monótono de alegrías grises._

* * *

 **Skin**

" _Que aquel que camina sin amor una legua siquiera, camina amortajado hacia su propio funeral.  
Que tú o yo, sin tener un centavo, podemos adquirir lo mejor de este mundo."_

Hojas de hierba, Walt Whitman

" _Amamos lo que amamos. La razón no entra en juego. En muchos aspectos, el amor más insensato es el amor más verdadero."_

El temor de un hombre sabio – Patrick Rothfuss

* * *

Dos meses. Dos meses pasaron en los que los encuentros se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes, en los que las dudas, las realidades y la autocompasión se veían ahogadas entre gemidos y sudor. Draco subsistía entre grises hasta que ella llegaba y, sin abandonar la rojez de sus mejillas ni la mirada de arrepentimiento continuo, se ponía de puntillas y le besaba despacio. Entonces todo sin sentido y sin color perdía consistencia y un remolino de amarillos, rojos, verdes y azules se envolvía a su alrededor, encendido por la banda sonora de su garganta, fina y temblorosa, y de sus piernas, suaves y pálidas, envueltas alrededor de su cintura.

Hermione, por su parte, vivía en un infierno de mentiras. Aunque era más sencillo, mirándolo bien, de lo que jamás pensó que algo así podría ser. Su vida había sido tan sumamente plana que nadie a su alrededor podría llegar a pensar que en realidad esta se había convertido en una montaña rusa repleta de adrenalina. Ella, que siempre había creído representar la rectitud moral, se encontró inventando mentiras que esparcía aquí y allá con meticulosidad. Ron aceptaba sin dudarlo que tenía más trabajo de lo normal, mientras sus amigos no encontraban sospecha en que hubiese dejado de ir al Twisted Mole por estar investigando un par de sentencias en los archivos del Ministerio. Pero ella sabía la verdad, y esta estaba minándola poco a poco por dentro, como una droga que nos mata y a la vez nos hace sentir vivos.

Jamás nadie la había tocado como Draco lo hacía. No es que el chico fuese especialmente habilidoso, pero su absoluta falta de reglas la arrastraban como un torrente hacia el abismo. Se sentía poseída y liberada, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa a su lado. Era su punto seguro, por irónico que pudiese parecer, e iba a refugiarse a él cada vez que conseguía escapar del ir y venir de una vida que ya no consideraba suya…

Un largo y ronco gemido salió de la garganta de Draco mientras agarraba con fuerza sus caderas, vaciándose en su interior. Hermione se dejó caer sobre él, con el pulso acelerado, dejando que el suave vello rubiajo de su pecho la impregnase de su olor. Escuchaba su corazón, martilleándole la conciencia. Cerró los ojos, retomando el aliento, sintiendo sus pechos aplastados contra su piel clara y pálida como un amanecer de nieve.

—¿Vas a aceptar ese trabajo? —susurró, intentando poner freno al remordimiento que, poco a poco, volvía a ella.

—No lo sé, Granger —masculló, tirando de su costado para que se tumbase a su lado—. Es la cuarta vez que me lo preguntas.

Hermione le miró. Estaba tumbado con los ojos cerrados. Un brillo perlino surcaba su frente, mientras un mechón deshecho se esparcía húmedo sobre esta.

—Es importante…Deberías pensarlo.

Draco pestañeó, con el ceño fruncido, y se giró para mirarla, apoyando la cabeza en su brazo.

—Y tú, ¿vas a dejar el tuyo?

Frunció el ceño y se apartó un par de centímetros.

— ¿Para hacer qué?

—No sé, algo que te guste.

—Esto me gusta.

Su mano pestañeó hasta su pecho, recorriendo distraído las gotas de sudor paralizadas en él. Hermione aguantó el aliento mientras sentía cómo sus dedos perfilaban la redondez de sus senos, en silencio. Entonces volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Quizá podrías ser Defensora legal. Es lo que querías hacer antes de meterte en esto ¿no?

Hermione suspiró una risa entre dientes, sin dejar de mirarle.

—Yo no sirvo para eso—Draco enarcó una ceja—. ¿Les has visto? Necesitaría volverme una estirada, una persona sin escrúpulos. Ellos no luchan por la justicia, tan sólo se embuten en sus trajes ajustados y elegantes, en zapatos más altos que el Big Ben y van de un lado a otro mirándonos al resto como si mereciésemos su compasión—bramó con repugnancia, mirando al techo—. Para ser uno de ellos tendría que empezar por aprender a peinarme y usar perfume.

Una sonrisa sibilina y divertida se había dibujado en los labios de Draco.

—Tú no necesitas perfume. Ya tienes el tuyo propio.

Hermione giró la cabeza y le miró, sorprendida.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a qué huele?

Aupándose sobre sus manos se acercó a su cuello.

—Déjame ver…

Sintió su nariz, recta y orgullosa, pasar con cuidado por el hueco de su clavícula, oliéndola. Un espasmo nervioso hizo que sus pezones se erigiesen y que tuviese que tragar saliva.

Draco sonrió ante su reacción y entonces, sin apartarse de su piel, susurró:

—Hueles a flores… a rosas—contestó, arrancando una breve carcajada divertida de su garganta. Hermione se encogió, sintiendo cosquillas, y le giró hasta quedar de nuevo sobre él.

— ¿A rosas? Oh, Malfoy, qué cliché más decepcionante…

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que huelas así —respondió juguetón. Levantó el cuello y paseó la nariz por el surco de sus pechos, arrancándole otra carcajada—. Sí, definitivamente son rosas. Creo que a partir de ahora te llamaré Rose. Te queda mucho mejor que Granger.

Hermione se apoyó en sus codos, mirándole a los ojos a tan sólo un par de centímetros de distancia.

—También podrías llamarme Hermione. Es mi nombre ¿sabes?

—¿Por quién me has tomado? —susurró, haciéndose con sus labios.

Sus besos.

Sus besos eran una puerta de emergencia al mundo. La heroína de guerra, casada con su mejor amigo, que se dedicaba a rehabilitar a aquellos que se habían empeñado en hacer del Mundo Mágico algo sucio; y el hijo de Mortífagos, que había cumplido condena en una de las peores cárceles mágicas, y que a su salida ya no era nadie, un paria para la sociedad. La Insatisfacción y el Vacío, unidos para aportarse algo, algo que mereciese la pena. Eran besos llenos de suspiros y gritos de agonía. Besos en los que ambos podrían quedarse a vivir para siempre.

—Tengo que irme antes de que llegue Theo —masculló contra su boca.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

Siempre decía lo mismo. Siempre le recordaba que el _tener qué_ es algo que sólo se imponía ella. No le decía nada más. Draco no la insistía en que dejase nada, simplemente estaba allí, esperando. Aunque ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien a qué. Y ella, sin dejarse vencer, siempre le respondía con un beso antes de levantarse para vestirse, de espaldas a él, que la observaba en silencio, para evitar así que le hiciese cambiar de opinión.

—¿Vas al Ministerio?

—Sí, sólo he podido escaparme dos horas. Han detenido a Flickers de nuevo, así que tengo libre su hora hasta que me reasignen otro caso.

Draco la observaba subirse el pantalón y abrocharse el sujetador, haciendo un esfuerzo para no agarrarle la cintura y volver a tirarla a la cama de nuevo.

—Iré contigo —Hermione levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirándole, con el pantalón a medio abrochar—. Sólo hasta el punto de aparición. Tengo que recoger los jodidos papeles de una maldita vez.

Una sonrisa divertida se coló entre sus labios mientras le miraba. Le observó levantarse y agarrar un pantalón vaquero que se puso con habilidad. Mientras se lo abrochaba la miró y le sonrió de vuelta. Era algo que había empezado a hacer hace poco y, cada vez que lo hacía, cada vez de una de esas sonrisas naturales y preciosas se colaba entre sus labios, Hermione se preguntaba qué habría pasado si todo fuese diferente. Si ella no estuviese casada. Si él no hubiese aparecido ahora, ocho años después… Si esa maldita guerra no lo hubiese destrozado todo tanto.

Terminaron de vestirse y fueron hacia la calle posterior del edificio donde que Theo tenía su apartamento. Una vez allí se aparecieron justo en el callejón lateral de la cafetería donde se vieron por primera vez. Draco siempre pensaría que no podía haber sido de otro modo. Que donde todo empezó es donde todo debía acabar.

Hermione echó a andar hacia la calle principal, asegurándose antes de que no había ningún despistado cerca que les hubiese podido ver. Pero Draco la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella, haciéndose con su boca. Al principio ella intentó resistirse, pero nunca había conseguido hacerlo durante demasiado tiempo. No lo consiguió aquella primera vez y no creía que pudiese conseguirlo nunca.

—¡Para! —gimió alarmada cuando bajó la boca hacia su cuello.

—¿Nos vemos el viernes? —inquirió divertido, separándose de ella.

—Intentaré salir un poco antes…

Y entonces todo pasó. Draco levantó la cabeza y, a través del cristal de la cafetería, se encontró con los ojos verdes de su antiguo enemigo de la infancia. Harry Potter les miraba, con un vaso desechable de café en la mano, demasiado sorprendido como para hacer algo más.

Hermione notó que algo pasaba. Draco hubiese dado su vida para impedir que se girase, para impedir el soplo de aire que la chica cogió y que se quedó atascado en su garganta, mientras una oleada fría de terror y vergüenza se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Se separó de él como si le hubiese golpeado una bludger enfebrecida. Le miró y en sus ojos vio todo lo que iba a pasar.

Observó, en silencio, cómo negaba con la cabeza, mirándole con lágrimas que caían como lluvia por sus mejillas. Y antes de tener tiempo para hacer o decir algo, para impedir que se alejase de él para siempre, vio cómo corría hacia el frente de la cafetería, donde la puerta acababa de cerrarse detrás de su amigo.

Y entonces todo se volvió polvo.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí estoy con un cap feliz y triste a la vez. Queréis matarme, lo sé, pero las delicias de la relación dramione, el lemmon y su felicidad, no son lo que nos interesa en este fic exactamente.**

 **Quiero daros unas gracias enormes y un abrazo virtual a todos. Estáis apoyándome muchísimo y eso casi me da ganas de llorar! Por eso, gracias de nuevo a:**

 _Vickyy-pinkk, Yaro Alex, flopymoon, BereLestrange, DominiqueLyra, Selene lizt, PeaceLilith, Carmen, Raquel Hernandez, Kattypocket, FeltonNat88, kyouko87, Camila Anahi842, Zhallytha, SallyElizabethHR, Sam Wallflower (eje, eje), Annykzhenn, lightfeatherxa, sonrais777, Doristarazona, MagicisFidem, dianetonks_

 **A la mayoría os he contestado ya, a las demás en cuanto pueda este finde lo hago!**

 **Nota de Autora : Estoy completa y totalmente en contra del PLAGIO, de la apropiación indebida de material de autor y de la falta de respeto a las decisiones de estos. Este fic me pertenece, igual que todos los que tengo en mi perfil, y si yo ahora quisiese hacer que Bisbal entre en escena cantando una sevillana, que con ello conquiste a Draco, se casen y adopten mugglecitos, lo haría y nadie podría impedirlo ni exigirme nada. Si quisiese que Hermione dejase su trabajo para hacerse yihadista, lo haría. Si no quisiese terminar la historia, también. Y si quisiese borrarla y que nadie más la leyese, sería MI DECISIÓN, SOBRE MI TRABAJO, NACIDO DE MI ESFUERZO, y nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE, podría decir nada ni tomar ninguna decisión sobre ello. **

**Y sin más, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que lo disfrutéis :D**

 **Ilisia Brongar**


	7. Dust and Rain

_No hay mucho más que contar. Allí acabó todo. No supe nada más de ella en las siguientes semanas y, en un arranque de dignidad nacida de lo que no era más que pavor a descubrir que lo que vería sería decepcionante, decidí dejar de seguirla. Y no me quedó otra que comenzar a vivir._

 _Para que os hagáis una idea, durante aquel tiempo sin ella cada día era como una carretera basta y sórdida en medio de un desierto. El horizonte se alargaba infinitamente ante mí, recto e invariable, pero rodeado de una inmensa nada. Sabía que tenía que seguir adelante, pero hacerlo era como caminar con mil ampollas horadándome los pies, sin ninguna motivación ni destino al que llegar. No había un por qué, ni si quiera había un cómo. Sin ella quedaba al descubierto la realidad, el hecho irrefutable de que mi vida era igual de absurda que un bote de arena. Que tenía que empezar por construir algo por y para mí mismo, y nada parecía tener menos sentido en aquel momento._

 _Sin embargo, poco a poco fui descubriendo que, haciendo lo que se suponía que debía hacer, todo aquello quedaba anestesiado. Recuperé mi varita y me vi obligado a buscar un lugar donde vivir cuando Theo me echó de su casa, cansado de mi carácter de mierda. Pansy me visitaba cada vez más, trayéndome en cada una de sus visitas alguna planta que no tardaba ni una semana en morir. Y, en medio de todo aquel absurdo vacío, me sorprendí subsistiendo. Pero, en fin, si algo he aprendido en este tiempo es que subsistir no significa nada cuando te sientes muerto._

 _Y entonces, de nuevo, ella volvió._

 _Así que aquí estamos ahora. Y, si el que avisa no es traidor, luego no digáis que no os lo advertí._

* * *

 **Dust and rain**

" _Porque el mundo ya no importa si uno no tiene fuerzas para seguir eligiendo algo verdadero"_

Rayuela, Julio Cortázar

* * *

La vio levantar la vista del café. Se había echado medio sobre de azúcar y había revuelto con la cucharilla suficientes veces como para derretir sus miedos.

—Te veo bien —comentó, sonriendo con una amabilidad escuálida.

Draco estuvo a punto de vomitar. Observó en silencio la repugnancia de su conformismo y tuvo ganas de zarandearla, de gritarla que le mirase de verdad, que se mirase a sí misma, porque estaba preciosa, joder, y podría conseguir el mundo si se lo propusiese. Pero ella sólo bajó los ojos canela hacia el café, sin mostrarse sorprendida por su mutismo.

—Aceptaste el trabajo —afirmó, pasándose una mano por la nuca de forma distraída. Draco siguió el camino de sus dedos, finos y descuidados, que acariciaban el lugar donde su boca había gemido al vaciarse en su interior, mientras la hacía suya sobre su cama.

Aquel mes sin ella había sido lluvia. Lluvia y polvo.

—No lo hagas.

Hermione le miró, sorprendida, y luego cogió aire y sus ojos volvieron a opacarse tras el velo de la cobardía.

—Que no haga qué.

—Esto. No lo hagas.

Hermione guardó silencio y dejó que sus pestañas titilasen. Sus mejillas escondían un velo de rubor detrás de la palidez que el miedo escarchaba en su piel. Había duda amarga en su lengua, pero decisión en la forma en que su espalda se erigía con firmeza. Y algo dentro de él empezaba a pesar como la luna.

— ¿Qué es "esto" exactamente para ti, Malfoy?

No lo sabía. No tenía ni idea. Sólo sabía que quería agarrarla y desaparecerse de allí con ella, lejos. Quería que todo desapareciese, las caras, la bruma que le hacía sentirse solo, el polvo que le ahogaba, quería que todo volviese a significar algo, que todo pareciese volver a la vida sólo porque estaba a su lado, porque volvería a hundirse en ella dejando que lo malo se marchase, como agua sucia arrastrada por un aluvión de agua salada y cristalina.

—Exacto—contestó, interrumpiendo su silencio e inclinándose sobre él—. _Esto_ no es nada. Tú y yo… es absurdo. Hemos huido el uno hacia el otro de lo que nos rodeaba pero ha llegado el momento de afrontar la realidad. Y nuestra realidad no existe juntos.

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

—¿Acaso vas a pedirme que me vaya contigo? —inquirió con una sonrisa retorcida que oscureció sus ojos—¿Vas a llegar por las tardes a casa y vas a hacer la cena mientras yo… me depilo en la ducha y hablamos del tiempo que hará el fin de semana?

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —inquirió apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—No lo sé. No tengo ni idea de lo que quiero, Malfoy.

—Entonces no lo hagas —Hermione cogió aire, negando con la cabeza a la vez que se separaba de él—. No te pido que estés conmigo, pero no vuelvas con él. Si nuestra realidad no existe, la vuestra tampoco. Y lo sabes.

Le observó en silencio, con la música de la cafetería y el sonido del bullicio actuando como una pantalla entre ellos y el mundo.

—Si no estoy contigo, ¿qué más te da lo que haga?

Eso mismo se había preguntado muchas veces él mismo.

¿Qué más daba?

Si no estaba ahí para hundirse en ella; si no estaba para rescatarle de aquella carretera sórdida que le dejaba sin respiración, ni para hinchar sus pulmones de nuevo; si no estaba para borrar de su miraba oscurecida los bordes negros que se arrugaban como cabello quemado; si no estaba para sonreírle y hacer que la odiase y la necesitase al mismo tiempo, ¿qué importaba todo lo demás?

Y por primera vez, Draco lo supo. Supo que la quería, aun cuando ni si quiera podía recordar haber querido nunca. Supo que por algún motivo nacido de la necesidad, del miedo a la soledad y al mundo, de la impotencia y la frustración de una vida oscura y vacía, algo muy vivo había despertado en su interior. Y lo sabía porque la diferencia no estaba en si ella permanecía a su lado o no, sino en haberla tenido alguna vez. Porque desde ella las calles ya no le ahogaban, la gente ya no le asfixiaba, la vida ya no parecía un precipicio ante el que quedarse de pie, paralizado. Ella lo había cambiado todo y a su lado todo seguiría cambiando, sería mejor; pero incluso si se iba, nada sería igual. Porque simplemente por ese instante en el que había estado, sólo por ese momento, había sido capaz de comprender que, en medio de todo aquel nido sin sentido de vida desmadejada, era capaz de amar. Y frente a eso, una nueva vida de esperanza se abría frente a él.

Así que sí, definitivamente sí importaba. E importaba precisamente porque la quería. Porque frente a su felicidad, ni si quiera que estuviese o no con él era lo primordial. Lo primordial siempre había sido ella. No merecía la pena engañarse más. Escudarse en el odio, en la curiosidad. Lo único realmente importante es que siempre fuese así, de ojos brillantes y mejillas rojas, con el pecho subiendo y bajando por la sorpresa y con lágrimas _vivas_ que resbalaban ante su silencio, comprendiendo lo que significaba todo aquello.

Draco observó su amor caer, sí, como lluvia, pero como una lluvia limpia que arrastra el polvo. Resbalaba siguiendo la curva de sus mejillas, mojando la mesa. Una, dos, tres gotas imperfectas que lo cambiaban todo. Porque ya no era dolor, miedo, cobardía. Ya no era un _caos_ donde permanecer perdidos. Ahora era amor. Joder, era amor. Y los dos lo sabían. Y ya daba igual qué pasase de ahí en adelante, porque se querían. Y no había posibilidad de volver a ser lo que habían sido antes después de aquello.

La vio levantarse, en cámara lenta, y quedarse de pie, mirando por el cristal empañado de la cafetería hacia la calle iluminada por farolas. La multitud de caras sin rostro paseaba ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella pequeña mesa de la esquina, donde una mujer y un hombre habían aprendido que vivir no es lo mismo que abandonarse a la idea de morir algún día.

Se levantó, justo frente a ella, y observó sus ojos marrones deshechos por las lágrimas. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza ni de miedo. Ya no. Hermione sonrió y la lluvia dejó de caer. El polvo se deshizo y Draco asintió con la cabeza. Porque no hacían falta palabras para decirse todo lo que escondían sus corazones.

Salió de aquella cafetería solo, con un extraño sentimiento dividido entre el horror y la felicidad más serena. Porque sabía que ella no estaba preparada para irse con él. Ella tenía que librar sus batallas sola y quizá después de estas él seguiría sin tener ningún sentido en su mundo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en su vida, lo que sentía, al fondo de la pena y la frustración de dejarla marchar, era paz. Porque sabía que ella tampoco podría volver a ser la misma después de él.

Caminó con la comprensión despertando cada célula de su cuerpo, que se abría al mundo plenamente al fin. Y comprendió que amar es algo tan absoluto, tan descomunal, que lo impregna todo. Que ni el odio, ni la angustia, ni la envidia tenían ni una pizca de la potencia que el amor le mostraba; que nada de eso a lo largo de toda su vida le había hecho sentir de verdad. Porque, aunque ella jamás estuviese a su lado, sólo amándola podría sentir algo.

Que se habían curado.

Que la quería libre y plena.

Y que, desde luego, ser feliz sí importa.

* * *

 **TANTATACHAAAAAAAAAÁN.**

 ***Llueven tomates y reproches* Pero, como dice Draco, os lo advertí.**

 **Hemos llegado a los... 92 reviews en 6 caps O.O alucino con vosotros y me maravillo. GRACIAS, de verdad.**

 **Esta vez sólo queda el Epílogo (jejejeje), así que me voy despidiendo de vosotros. Pero no podéis quejaros: DOBLE ACTUALIZACIÓN (ni yo me lo creo...)**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron en el último cap:** Yaro Alex, Pao-SasuUchiha, Bombom Kou, dianetonks, Carmen, BereLestrange, Kattypocket, MeriAnne Black, Lectora en las Sombras, LluviaDeOro, Doristarazona, mi amorosa Sam Wallflower, MagicisFidem, DominiqueLyra, FeltonNat88, SallyElizabethHR y vickyy-pinkk. **Sois geniales porque ,además, la mayoría me seguís también en CYNQN y eso me hace tan feliz... No he tenido tiempo de contestar reviews (os juro que no sé ni cómo puedo estar actualizando ahora mismo) pero lo haré, lo juro.**

 **Os mando un beso enorme y espero que no me matéis demasiado.**

 **Ilisia Brongar**


	8. Epílogo: Hope

**Hope**

El rumor de la gente le hacía entrecerrar los ojos. Capas negras, casi copias formales y ejecutivas del mismo mago, iban de un puesto a otro recogiendo folletos con fotografías de mujeres sonrientes que daban la mano a un hombre maduro, mientras letras llamativas intentaban convencer a los potenciales clientes de que aquel era el trato que buscaban.

Suspiró, frunciendo aun más el entrecejo y preguntándose por qué no habría aceptado ese segundo café que Pansy le había ofrecido cuando pasó a buscar a Blaise.

—¿Alguien puede repetirme por qué estamos aquí un sábado a las nueve de la mañana?

Theo rió entre dientes mientras Blaise miraba atentamente a su alrededor.

—Blaise necesita supervisión legal.

Draco chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué coño necesitas supervisión legal? —masculló con voz grave, mirando con repugnancia a un mago gordo y sudoroso que le había golpeado al pasar por su lado. El humo verdoso que salía de la pipa aguileña que fumaba se había quedado rondando a su alrededor, dejando un apestoso olor a azufre.

Blaise rodó los ojos y levantó la barbilla, andando orgulloso sin mirarle.

—Porque tengo una empresa.

—Tienes una empresa de tres empleados y uno de ellos soy yo. Hasta un mandril podría dirigir eso sin necesidad de la supervisión de nadie.

—Estamos creciendo, Draco —silabeó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos—. Y estamos creciendo hacia un mercado internacional. Theo opina que esta feria podría ser de gran ayuda para mis planes.

Draco enarcó una ceja y se rió entre dientes, ignorando el modo en que Theo fruncía la boca con diversión.

—¿Vas a vender búhos internacionalmente?

—No son búhos, son lechuzas —puntualizó, como si repitiese aquello demasiado a menudo—. Y voy a incluir otro tipo de animal —anunció elevando las cejas con una sonrisa sibilina—. Hurones.

Theo se carcajeó entre los dos cuando Draco frenó en seco mirando a su alrededor con estupefacción.

—¿Hurones? —repitió, mirando a Theo y luego a Blaise de nuevo, que sonreía con socarronería— ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que voy a tener que hacer tratos comerciales para vender hurones? —Theo dejó escapar otra carcajada mientras Blaise se cruzaba de brazos—No, me niego absolutamente, esto es denigrante, tú eres estúpido—escupió señalando a Blaise—, y tú eres un capullo por alentar sus gilipolleces—finalizó mirando a Theo, que se carcajeaba sin miramientos.

—El negocio es el negocio, Malfoy.

—El negocio es el negocio…—repitió con un gruñido, reemprendiendo la marcha—. Un animal inútil y estúpido, incapaz hasta de responder a un nombre ¿Quién coño va a querer un bicho así?

—La gente ama a los animales y no precisamente los necesitan para que hagan nada. Míranos a nosotros. Te queremos y eso que tú tienes el hándicap de la mala hostia —bromeó Blaise mirando distraído a un puesto a su derecha, donde un hombre anunciaba sus servicios para invisibilizar la contabilidad B de pequeñas empresas.

—Aun no sabes cuánta puedo llegar a tener, Zabini, así que no me toques las pelotas…

—¡Rose!

Theo continuó caminando con Blaise, directos hacia el fondo del recinto donde un cartel con letras verdes y naranjas anunciaba una zona de puestos sobre legalidad internacional de exportación. Pero Draco frenó en seco y miró a su alrededor. Magos y brujas caminaban caóticamente, sin fijarse en nadie en particular.

—¡Rose! —giró la cabeza con velocidad hacia la derecha, siguiendo la voz fina pero firme que llamaba a alguien a gritos— Perdone, ¿ha visto a una niña pequeña? Tiene tres años. Estaba a mi lado y me he despistado un moment…

Una pulsación potente pareció marcar el final de los latidos de su corazón, enviando una oleada helada a través de su cuerpo que le dejó paralizado. Entonces este reanudó su labor, iniciando un ritmo enloquecido que taladraba sus oídos.

Ahí estaba. A tan sólo cinco o seis metros de él. Elegantemente vestida con una capa gris que se ceñía a su cintura, con cuello y mangas ejecutivas y el pelo recogido sofisticadamente sobre su nuca. Pero sus ojos, el modo de moverse ligeramente torpe, las manos descarnadas alrededor de las uñas de morderse los padrastros y una ansiedad demasiado familiar en el fruncir de sus labios hacían que resultase inconfundible.

El ruido a su alrededor pareció alejarse hasta dejarle hundido en una burbuja espesa y opaca que había paralizado el tiempo. Vio, en cámara lenta, cómo gesticulaba indicando algo a una azafata que la observaba atentamente. Cómo levantaba la cabeza, sin dejar de hablar pero oteando el horizonte, entonces abría los ojos y decía algo en su dirección, pero mirando ligeramente hacia abajo.

—¡Rose!

El tiempo pareció volver rápidamente a su velocidad normal, atorando sus oídos. Miró a su lado, siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, y vio a una niña pequeña de pelo rizado castaño que se agachaba torpemente a recoger un pequeño peluche, esquivando las piernas de los magos que pasaban a su alrededor casi sin verla. Su vestido abultado por el pañal se levantaba graciosamente, dejando a la vista unos calcetines blancos y unos zapatos azules.

—¡Rose, estaba buscándote! —La observó agacharse y coger a la niña en brazos, que había agarrado el peluche con una mano y miraba con sus grandes ojos a la mujer. Estaba a su lado. Justo a un paso. Si alargaba la mano podría coger uno de los mechones de pelo que rodeaban su rostro con descuido—. Me has asustado. No vuelvas a…

Y entonces pasó. Sus ojos castaños le miraron y su boca dejó de funcionar. La niña decía algo pero ni ella ni él parecían escucharla. Entonces sus labios, de forma casi imperceptible, le tocaron justo en el centro, formando una palabra muda que desató un vendaval de recuerdos enterrados en la oscuridad. Recuerdos demasiado llenos de luz.

—Malfoy…

Draco cogió aire con dificultad, obligándose a descomprimir sus oídos, y avanzó medio paso.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Los dos se miraron en silencio, con el ruido despersonalizado que les rodeaba casi inexistente entre los dos. Viajar en el tiempo jamás fue tan real. Draco casi podía oler el café recién hecho, la música tocándoles, el mundo rodeándoles sin llegar a contenerles. Casi podía ver su mirada esquiva y tímida, ahora reconvertida en una chispeante y segura. Casi podía ver ese anillo rodando incómodo en su dedo anular, ahora vacío.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo—masculló.

—Casi cuatro años.

Ella asintió, sin apartar la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con una animosidad turbia, dando un pequeño bote para mantener a la niña en su cadera.

Draco parpadeó y todo el ruido de su alrededor le envolvió como en un torbellino, devolviéndole a la realidad. Levantó la vista, oteando el horizonte hasta localizar a Theo y Blaise una decena de metros más allá, entretenidos hablando con un hombre canoso y serio.

—He venido con Blaise. Ahora trabajamos juntos—Hermione torció la cabeza con curiosidad y Draco cogió aire, frunciendo los labios—. Tiene una…especie de empresa. QuickeryOwls.

—¿La que patrocina la Liga de Quidditch? Salen volando y hacen un espectáculo, ¿no? A Rose le encantan los búhos.

—Lechuzas—masculló, sintiéndose estúpido al momento.

—Ah, lechuzas, es que el nombre...

—Ya.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre los dos, pero esta vez había una tensión mucho más palpable. Draco se fijó en cómo la niña se apoyaba suavemente sobre su hombro, sin dejar de mirarle con unos grandes ojos grises.

—Tú… —comenzó, sintiéndose estúpido por verse reducido a la parquedad después de tanto tiempo— ¿Vives en Londres?

Hermione tragó saliva, acariciando suavemente el pelo castaño y fino de la niña.

—Acabamos de mudarnos. Llevamos aquí una semana—comentó, ladeando aun más la cadera—. Vivíamos en Belfast, pero creímos que ya era hora de volver.

—¿Vivíais?

—Rose y yo—contestó con rapidez—. Perdona, hablo de ella pero no te la he presentado. Es…mi hija—comentó, aumentando el rubor de sus mejillas, con un leve pero intenso brillo en sus ojos castaños. Tras un breve silencio se giró hacia la niña, ladeando la cabeza y bajando la voz hasta adoptar un tono dulce—. Mira, Rose. Este es Draco Malfoy. Es un…viejo amigo de mamá.

La niña continuó mirándole en silencio, sin apartarse del hombro de su madre.

—No está acostumbrada a tanta gente—comentó sin abandonar la suavidad casi titilante que parecía sumergirlas en una burbuja propia—. Allí todo era mucho más tranquilo. Yo trabajaba en una pequeña empresa local de consultoría legal, nada comparado a esto. Creo que está un poco asustada, no debería haberla traído. Es demasiado pequeña, sólo tiene tre…

—Tres años—finalizó Draco, mirándola con intensidad.

Una corriente de aire frío pareció recorrer su piel, que pasó del leve rubor que mantenía desde que se encontraron a un blanco casi fantasmal. Y Draco sintió que su pulso se aceleraba a la vez que todo se paraba sin remedio.

—Dejé mi puesto en el Ministerio…

—Lo sé—contestó con brusquedad. Demasiada—. ¿Y habéis venido para quedaros?

Un leve temblor en su voz casi delató los nervios que comenzaban a asediarla, pero tras un suave carraspeo que volvió a romper la tensión lo suficiente como para respirar, se repuso.

—Sí. Hemos abierto una sucursal aquí y no había motivos para no volver.

Draco saboreó la verdad oculta en aquella frase, casi creciendo con la realidad de que todo parecía haberse reanudado. No había motivos para no volver porque la Hermione Granger que tenía delante ya no estaba incompleta. La vida era de pronto como una cremallera que había permanecido rota, separados sus dientes aun cuando su destino había sido permanecer juntos para siempre. Y ahora alguien había añadido la pieza que faltaba. Y de nuevo sus labios estaban al alcance de su mano, pero tan lejos como la primera vez.

—Deberíamos…deberíamos irnos—comentó, mirando dubitativa hacia su espalda—. Mi madre debe estar a punto de venir a por ella y se preocupará si no nos encuentra.

Un asentimiento estático y aterrorizado se retorció desde su cabeza, automático e involuntario. Porque quería detenerla. Cojones, no podía irse, no así. Había pasado casi cuatro años sin saber nada de ella. Dejó su puesto en el departamento de Reinserción de un día para otro y, aunque como heroína mágica de vez en cuando los periódicos la mencionaban, ninguno de ellos hablaba de dónde estaba, de qué había sido de ella, ni si quiera los boletines rosas habían hecho mención sobre el estado de su matrimonio con la comadreja, y eso que su boda fue una auténtica celebridad. Tras meses sin noticias suyas, obligándose a mantener la decisión que tomó de respetarla, de dejar que se curase a sí misma, sencillamente se convenció de que no saber era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Por lo que, ayudado por las circunstancias, la perdió. Sí, la perdió. Y pensaba que jamás volvería a encontrarla.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí, justo ahí. Y parecía feliz. Y era tan ella misma como, a la vez, lo había dejado de ser. Exactamente como él.

Ante su silencio, Hermione cogió aire y se giró, dispuesta a marcharse. Entonces Draco carraspeó y la detuvo. Como siempre.

—¿Te gustaría que algún día tomásemos un café?—preguntó a la velocidad de un avada, para evitar pensar ni un segundo más de lo necesario en si aquello era lo correcto o no.

Y como respuesta, una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso con lentitud entre sus labios.

—Me encantaría—contestó con sencilla y basta sinceridad, mirándole a los ojos.

En ese momento, viendo los puntos dorados de sus iris, Draco se percató de que ya no llevaba flequillo. Y el cambio le pareció jodidamente perfecto.

Hermione rebuscó con dificultad en uno de los amplios bolsillos de su capa, mientras Rose continuaba hundiendo parte de la cara en su hombro, mirándole de reojo

—Esta es nuestra dirección. Quizá puedas mandarnos una de esas famosas _lechuzas_ —silabeó divertida, provocando que Draco gruñese y rodase los ojos—. ¿Qué te parece, Rose? ¿Te gustaría ver una de las lechuzas que el tío Harry te llevó a ver?

La mano continuaba extendida, con una pequeña tarjeta blanca y sencilla donde podía leer su nombre. En un gesto descuidado alargó el brazo y la agarró, sintiendo el impulso de tirar de ella y desaparecerse con ambas a alguna isla desierta donde poder aclarar todo lo que su mente le lanzaba sin piedad. Que le contase qué había ocurrido desde que se separaron en aquella cafetería. Por qué cojones no había vuelto a buscarle jamás. Por qué esa niña tenía sus malditos ojos grises.

El contacto desapareció en un instante y Hermione volvió a mirarle, con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba sus mejillas y encerraba sus ojos en un delicado gesto de serenidad.

—Nos vemos pronto, entonces.

Draco asintió, observando cómo se giraba y desaparecía entre la gente mientras susurraba algo a la niña, que, por encima de su hombro, continuaba mirándole.

En ese momento soltó todo el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había contenido en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente, sintiéndose de pronto cansado pero sumamente…contento. Un nerviosismo estúpido bailaba claqué en su estómago mientras un pavor terrorífico se acumulaba en su espalda.

Caminó sin pensar hacia el lugar donde había visto a Theo y Blaise por última vez, perdido en las nubes turbulentas de su mente, apretando con fuerza la pequeña tarjeta que aun sostenía en su mano derecha.

Cuando llegó hasta sus amigos, Blaise le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras Theo, cruzado de brazos, le examinaba pensativo.

—¿Esa era Hermione Granger? —inquirió Blaise señalando hacia el lugar donde su mundo acababa de reanudarse de nuevo, sin ser consciente de que llevaba casi cuatro años paralizado en aquella cafetería.

Pero Draco ignoró la pregunta y miró con seriedad a Theo.

—¿Tú sabías que ella estaría aquí, verdad? —Theo enarcó una ceja fingiendo sorpresa, pero una pequeña sonrisa traviesa parpadeó en la comisura de sus labios—Hijo de puta… ¿Lo sabías todo?

—Vivías conmigo, Draco—comentó, descruzando los brazos para sacudirse petulantemente la manga de la túnica— ¿En serio me creías tan estúpido?

Draco observó cómo Theo se giraba y caminaba con el mentón al aire hacia un puesto donde una guapa azafata rubia repartía folletos. Blaise siguió su mirada y luego se giró para mirarle a él.

—Oye, esa niña me recordaba a alguien… ¿a ti no? —Un bufido salió de la boca de Draco mientras se giraba para marcharse—. ¡Eh! ¿Pero qué coño te pasa?

Draco levantó la mano, enseñándole el dedo corazón, y salió de allí abrumado por la cantidad de información que acababa de recibir. Porque acababa de verla y estaba más preciosa que nunca. Y se encontraba nervioso porque habría querido tocarla, abrazarla y hundirse en ella hasta que todo su cuerpo recordase cómo olía cada cabello rebelde de su cabeza; porque verla marcharse de nuevo le había dejado tambaleando en una cuerda floja que ni si quiera sabía que tenía bajo los pies. Y enfadado. Joder, estaba enfadado porque era posible que le hubiese podido ocultar que tenía una hija, una jodida hija perfecta que tenía sus ojos.

Pero cuando el sol, increíblemente claro y radiante en aquella mañana de Octubre, le cegó como compinchado con la vida en aquella encrucijada, una sonrisa nacida desde la punta de sus dedos se materializó, densa y sólida, en sus labios.

Y allí se quedó.

Para siempre.

* * *

 **Y...**

 **FIN**

 **Esto supone un hito en mi vida. Creo que llevo sin acabar un fic años.**

 **Ya sé que no es todo lo dulce que os gustaría, como dice Iris (Sam Wallflower) es más bien "agridulce", pero no os podéis quejar, en principio ni si quiera iba a tener epílogo.**

 **Quería daros las gracias, en serio. 111 reviews en 7 capítulos es increíble (al menos para mí, siempre hay por ahí elefantes recolectores de miles de reviews en cada cap xD)**

 **A las que comentaron en el anterior (** Marycielo Felton, PeaceLilith, Yaro Alex, Pao-SasuUchiha, Bombom Kou Malfoy, Gemmeta14, Camila Anahi842, kyouko87, Pao-Sasuuchiha, dianetonks, Carmen, BereLestrange, LluviaDeOro, Doristarazona, **mi amorosa** Sam Wallflower, FeltonNat88, SallyElizabethHR **) y a las que habéis comentado alguna vez o casi siempre, gracias enormes.  
**

 **Sé que es escueto, que todo queda muy en el aire, que, omg, qué pasó con Harry, con Ron, qué ocurrió con el matrimonio, cómo puede ser que tuviese un hijo y nadie lo supiese, por qué no le buscó, etc, etc... os lo dejo a vosotras. En realidad, todo eso, es insustancial para el fic.**

 **Pensaba que esta historia sería demasiado extraña como para gustar, pero me ha sorprendido que a casi todas os encantase. No estoy acostumbrada, como ya os he comentado a casi todas por review (MeryAnne te debo tantos reviews y contestaciones que entiendo que me odies) suelo ser de las que se enrollan en describir hasta el más mínimo pestañeo, y dejar aquí tantas cosas colgando era un verdadero reto para mí. Pero, según mi opinión, un buen escritor es el que sabe focalizar al lector en lo importante, así que a ver si voy creciendo jajaja.**

 **Sin más, os mando un beso a todas muy amoroso, os animo a que me dejéis vuestra opinión y os agradezco de nuevo que hayáis formado parte de esto.**

 **Os veo en CYNQN.**

 **Ilisia Brongar**

 **N/A: Dado que en Castellano hay diferencia entre lechuza/búho pero en inglés usan Owl para todo (ejemsososejem) la confusión chistosa puede que pierda un poco de gracia, pero ahí está en mi cabeza.**


End file.
